La ingenuidad de mi amor
by Araragi Kou
Summary: A veces las circunstancias en las que la vida te ha dejado te hacen dudar si realmente habrá algo bueno si sigues en ella, pero como dicen "el que persevera alcanza" si no te das por vencido tu esfuerzo será recompensado. Historia de Kazemaru Ichirouta.
1. PrecuelaParte 1

_**"Inevitable comienzo"**_

_**Parte 1**_

¿Qué era de tu vida hasta la fecha? ¿Qué habías hecho de ella estos últimos 17 años? Era lo que te solías preguntar muy a menudo, no lograbas mantener una estabilidad en tu vida sentimental de alguna manera te las ingeniabas para que fracasaran una y otra vez, pero en cuanto a tus estudios era lo único que si podías mantener sin mucho esfuerzo aunque pertenecieras al grupo común de los chicos que no destacaban ni para bien ni para mal. Según tú habían dos cosas en las que si lograbas destacar bastante, la primera era en atletismo y en complementación tu bien formado cuerpo, tu físico sin lugar a dudar era más que atractivo y eso lo tenías más que claro por lo que muy a menudo lo usabas a tu favor.

¿De qué te servía ser atractivo si no lograbas ser feliz? De nada. Efectivamente, ese era tu mayor anhelo Ichirouta, querías por al menos una vez en tu vida ser feliz con alguien que te valore por lo que eres y no por lo que has aprendido a hacer con tu experiencia o solo por su físico, ya harto de que te tomen y te usen para luego terminar solo nuevamente.

Los días pasaban tan monótonos como de costumbre y la rutina parecía que te absorbería un día de estos y nadie lo notaría… después de todo a nadie creías importarle realmente y ese pensamiento, aunque lo negaras o no le tomaras el peso que realmente tenía, te afectaba y mucho.

Las vacaciones de verano estaban tan cerca que casi no te percataste de lo rápido que se te pasó un semestre más, tú seguías con aquel estilo de vida apagado y aburrido, al parecer tus amigos notaron un leve cambio en un actitud diaria porque el día de hoy te lo han preguntado y tú como buen mentiroso lograste engañarles distrayendo sus atenciones con cosas tan triviales que aun te sorprende como logran ser engañados tan fácilmente por tus palabras. Llega la hora de entrar a clases otra vez y los exámenes parciales cubren toda tu maya de estudios por lo que matan todos tus posibles planes y tiempo libre ya que necesitas estudiar para mantener tu promedio aunque así no quieras.

Particularmente ese día se te ha hecho muy agotador y eterno por lo demás; cuando al fin logras acabar con el examen te das cuenta que tus dos mejores amigos se encontraban afuera del salón ya, aparentemente ya habían terminado el examen, tú te quedaste de pie frente a ellos observándoles entre duda y curiosidad, mientras que ellos por su parte se miraban de manera cómplice y sin decirte absolutamente nada te toman de ambos brazos y te arrastran hasta los baños donde se aseguraron de que no había nadie más ahí; tú por tú parte no entendías nada de lo que ahí pasaba, soltaste un suspiro de cansancio y te dispusiste a marcharte pero tu peliverde amigo corrió tan rápido como pudo tirándose contra la puerta para así no dejarte salir, en ese instante tu mirada y poca atención con la que disponías fue captada por el otro chico amigo tuyo de cabellera plateaba el cual se colocó a tu lado con una tímida sonrisa… eso solo significaba una cosa, ellos tramaban algo y eso era una cosa que nadie le quitaría de la cabeza.

Media hora después de aquel suceso en el baño lograste al fin marchar a tu casa, hoy te correspondía el aseo del salón pero tus amigos "voluntariamente" se quedaron por ti a cambio de que aceptaras acompañarles el viernes por la noche a una fiesta que realizaría el novio de tu peli plata amigo, Shirou en su casa.

Viernes por la tarde, habían quedado de pasar a buscarte a tu casa, mientras tanto tú te debatías con que ropa ir a la susodicha fiesta. Te miras al espejo inseguro de la tenida que tenías puesta frente al espejo, ahora… ¿Llevar tu largo cabello suelto o tomado como de costumbre en tu coleta alta? Te cuestionaban mentalmente mientras seguías mirándote. Cansado te tumbaste sobre tu cama y sin darte cuenta caíste en los brazos de Morfeo el cual sin avisar te llevó. Un par de horas más tarde el sonido de tu móvil te hizo despertar de golpe y algo alterado, rápidamente buscaste aquel aparato y lo contestaste sin siquiera saber de quien se trataba pero ya tenías tus sospechas y tal como pensabas tus sospechas eran ciertas, Midorikawa era el autor de los gritos provenientes del otro móvil por lo que ya acostumbrado tuviste que alejar el aparato de tu oído o acabarías sordo. De lo poco que lograste entender era que se encontraban en la puerta de tu casa por lo que simplemente cortaste y te asomaste por la ventana del segundo piso y miraste y efectivamente, estaban tus dos amigos ahí parados, tú simplemente les saludaste con la mano y lanzaste tus llaves para que entraran, no te hacías problemas ya que vivías solo, cuando estuvieron en tu habitación notaste cierto nerviosismo en ellos, aunque no te extrañaba de Shirou ya que siempre era así cuando se trataba de su novio Goenji, pero el que te sorprendía de alguna forma era Midorikawa el cual siempre era más impulso que duda. Preferiste no hacer pregunta alguna, ya sospechabas algo y sinceramente ya estabas más que arrepentido de ir.

A durar penas lograron llegar una hora más tarde a su destino, como era algo obvio Shirou iba primero ya que era la casa de su novio, sin duda una casa muy lujosa, de seguro iría mucha gente, se lograba notar por la magnitud de la decoración. Mientras que seguías a tus amigos mirabas el lugar con cada vez menos interés en haber asistido; ¿Qué haría él entre tanta gente desconocida? Shirou se alejó un poco para ir a saludar a su novio el cual caminaba hacia ellos y abrazarle, Ichirouta no deberías haber ido, pero ya estabas ahí y nada podías hacer más que girar el rostro con disimulo hacia Midorikawa que de seguro se sentía igual que tú, pero grande fue tu sorpresa al verle unos pasos más allá de ti acompañado de un chico pelirrojo de orbes verdes. Ahora todo estaba claro para ti, ¿No? Con cierta incomodidad te alejaste del lugar sin decir nada ya que sabías que tus amigos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados para notar tu ausencia. Tu destino era el baño, pero fue luego de caminar un par de metros que caíste en la cuenta de que no tenías ni la menor idea de donde se encontraban los famosos baños, sin duda tú noche no podía estar siendo "mejor". Decidiste seguir caminando, de seguro llegarías en algún momento o te encontrarías a alguien de camino. Ibas por un largo pasillo, de seguro te has perdido pero no quieres aceptarlo, distraído ibas caminando sin fijarte por donde ibas cuando siente que alguien choca contigo, cierras los ojos seguro de que caerías al suelo pero el golpe nunca lo sentirse por lo que curioso entreabriste tus orbes avellana para observar que sucedía pero luego se abrieron de golpe al darte cuenta que con la persona que habías chocado te había sujetado para que no cayeras, de la sorpresa te sonrojaste y te alejaste unos pasos para rápidamente disculparte, pero aquel chico te miraba con una extraña curiosidad, pero lo que más te llamó la atención fue su amplia y hermosa sonrisa más sus palabras "¿Estás bien?" hicieron que tu corazón se acelerara por primera vez, pasaste saliva para calmarte pero sentías que era inútil, no lograbas concentrarte y ser tú mismo, así que, para no dejar al chico sin respuesta tan solo asintió con su cabeza; de pronto el móvil del contrario comenzó sonar y se alejó unos pasos para contestar pero por alguna razón aquel chico no te quitaba la mirada de encima a lo que tú simplemente correspondías inconscientemente, Ichirouta ¿Qué pasa? Ese comportamiento no era para nada común en ti, pero toda intención de regaño hacia tu persona fue interrumpido a la "melodiosa" voz de Midorikawa que se acercaba a paso rápido a ti, dejaste de mirar al castaño que se encontraba frente a ti para prestarle atención a tu amigo que era experto en llegar en el momento menos indicado, pero para tu sorpresa no venía solo, sino con aquel chico pelirrojo de amable sonrisa y de orbes esmeraldas que hace un rato atrás captaba la completa atención y sonrisas del peliverde. La situación cada vez se volvía más obvia a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la fiesta ya estaba por comenzar, miraste a tu amigo el cual había comenzado un juego de miradas con el pelirrojo, tú como siempre fingiste no ver aquello y le preguntaste por él a lo que tu amigo se tensó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave tono carmín, de cierta manera lo suponías pero no quitaba el hecho de que te sorprendiera. El chico pelirrojo se acercó a ti un poco más pero siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente aun con aquella sonrisa en su rostro y se presentó como Kiyama Hiroto, más lo que escuchaste después te hizo evidenciar tu sorpresa, el chico se autodenominaba el novio de tu peliverde amigo, tú por inercia le miraste y su evidente sonrojo te dio la respuesta que buscabas, al final solo sonreíste ya que de alguna manera eras feliz por tu amigo, recordaste que no estabas solo y te volteaste rápidamente presentándote ante el castaño y el pelirrojo, los chicos te sonrieron y el misterioso castaño reveló su identidad … Endou Mamoru, tu corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, crees que eres el ser más patético por emocionarte con tan solo su nombre, pero no te importa, tu boba sonrisa claramente "disimulada" dice que poco y nada te importa la opinión del resto pero logras recuperar tu compostura ya que la voz de Goenji capta las atenciones de todos avisándoles que la fiesta dará inicio.

Te encontrabas con tus dos amigos, los cuales conversaban muy animadamente mientras que tú estabas sin estar, sumido por completo en tus pensamientos, ¿Qué sucede Ichirouta? ¿Qué no eras tú el que siempre decía que el amor a primera vista no existía? Ahora lo estabas experimentando en carne propia por primera vez, aunque claro, aun te niegas a aceptarlo. Nunca en tu vida te habías enamorado, inconscientemente te habías predispuesto a cerrar las puertas de tu corazón para evitar ser dañado por aquellos sujetos que solo buscaban tu cuerpo, y aunque, en más de una ocasión dijiste no, tus palabras no fueron escuchadas y no te quedó más remedio que agachar la cabeza y no pensar en ello deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido y que la bondad del mismo te ayudara a olvidar. Que contradicción, ¿No? Deseabas ser amado pero al mismo tiempo te cerrabas a que alguien tomara la oportunidad de enamorarte.

Las voces de tu amigos te hicieron volver en sí, se veían algo preocupados por tu comportamiento por lo que te disculpaste con una boba sonrisa claramente incómoda al tiempo que te alejabas de ellos con la excusa de ir por algo de beber, te tomó solo unos instante descubrir donde se encontraban las gaseosas pero al observar el panorama por un momento quisiste abandonar esa idea ya que para lograr llegar debías atravesar todo un grupo de chicas del tipo que más odiabas, lo reconocías a distancia y eso te perturbaba; junto a ellas la gran piscina que adornaba aquel hermoso y amplio jardín en el que se realizaba aquella fiesta, te calmaste y simplemente avanzaste con un leve mal presentimiento en el pecho, te tensaste cuando aquellas féminas te analizaron con sus "curiosas" miradas pero te aliviaste cuando dejaron de prestarte atención, pero aquel presentimiento de haber tomado una mala decisión seguía presente. No te equivocabas, tu presentimiento el cual prácticamente nunca fallaba se volvió realidad, pero para cuando lo notaste ya era demasiado tarde, alguien muy cerca de ti dejó caer tu cuerpo para sumergirlo en la fría agua de la piscina, tu simplemente cerraste tus ojos y buscaste mantener algo de oxígeno contigo en un acto reflejo, tensaste tu cuerpo cuando el agua envolvió tu cuerpo, te desesperaste y tus brazos se agitaban con desespero abriste tus ojos pensando que no lograrías llegar al fondo para impulsarte y salir, nadie te ayudaría y lo sabías. Entre el movimiento agitado del agua causado por ti te percataste que todo el mundo se encontraba de pie a la orilla, mirándote, como si fueses un espectáculo más de aquella entretenida fiesta menos para ti. Todos reían aunque tú no encontrabas gracia alguna en ello, ¿Quién podría reírse de sí mismo en esa situación? El aire comenzaba a faltarte y tu cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado, ¿Acaso todo terminaría ahí, así? Usaste un último movimiento con tus brazos buscando salir a la superficie, fue entonces que tu súplica de ayuda fue escuchada y alguien cogió tu mano sacándote del agua; aun te encontrabas consciente pero no lograbas mover tu cuerpo a voluntad aun, se sentía tan pesado y tú culpabas el exceso de agua en tu ropa. Los gritos de preocupación de tus amigos lograron llegar a tus oídos los cuales al parecer recién se habían percatado de lo sucedido, entonces… ¿Quién te sacó del agua? Sentías a alguien estar tan cerca de ti que jurarías que estabas en los brazos de alguien que luego te recostaba sobre el suelo pero su cercanía no disminuía, sino más bien sentías claramente una suave respiración en tu rostro y pequeñas gotas de agua acariciar tu rostro; entreabriste tus ojos con la poca fuerza que ibas recuperando y lo viste, aquel castaño de hermosa sonrisa estaba ahí mirándote y acercándose a ti cada vez más, a tu rostro llegaron los colores de golpe, él lo notó, lo sabes porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo que las tuyas pero la diferencia fue que tú te quedaste inmóvil y el continuó avanzando completando el contacto entre ambos, tu estómago fue preso de los nervios y tu rostro cada vez más era preso de la vergüenza, tu mente fue reseteada como quien elimina información con un simple botón.. Estático por aquellos cálidos labios sentías como tu corazón volvía a latir con fuerza y descontrol. Un murmullo comenzó a oírse y tú obligadamente tuviste que despertar de tu ensueño y moviste tus brazos haciendo leves quejidos por lo que el castaño se alejó de ti rápidamente, aquel sonrojo que viste en sus mejillas había desaparecido, él tuyo comenzó a controlarse hasta desaparecer pero no del todo, tosiste un poco y buscaste ponerte de pie, aquel castaño aun te miraba sin decir palabra alguna y tú le mirabas a él con cierto nerviosismo aun y con disimulo. El dueño de casa llegó con tu peli plata amigo para verificar que todo estuviese en orden, te llevó a ti y al chico castaño, Endou, hasta el interior de la casa para prestarles ropa seca.

Minutos de silencio inundaban aquella amplia habitación, segundos que duraban una eternidad, de esos que solo aparecían en los peores momentos de tu vida, aunque en esta ocasión era el momento más incómodo de tu corta vida. ¿Por qué te había besado? Era lo que querías saber, la curiosidad te carcomía por dentro, tan ansioso por una respuesta, tan inquieto por su simple presencia, tan descontrolado… aquel castaño te sacaba de ritmo sin esfuerzo alguno y eso te perturbaba cada vez más. Ya no sabes que hacer, que dilema. Aquel castaño rompió el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba provocando que tus nervios volvieran a ti y como consecuencia tu cuerpo se tensara, sonreíste de manera estúpida producto de tu desconcentración, mirabas fijamente al suelo porque sabías que la mirada del castaño se posaba en ti. Nuevos minutos de silencio. ¿Acaso era una especie de tortura psicológica? El castaño viendo que tú no ibas a cambiarte decidió entrar primero al baño y cambiarse la ropa mojada. Cuando el chico desapareció de tu alcance visual suspiraste aliviado de cierta forma y te regañabas internamente por tu absurdo comportamiento, de seguro se arrepiente de haberte ayudado, te deprimes fácilmente, vuelves a suspirar y sin pensar en ello comenzaste a secar tu cabello con la toalla junto a ti, luego te pusiste de pie y te quitaste la playera empapada en agua que traías puesta para colocarte una del peli crema pero en ese instante el castaño salió del baño avisándote que ya podías entrar, te sobresaltaste y él se sorprendió, notaste como te miraba y te avergonzaste por alguna extraña razón, el desvió su mirada cuando se percató de tu incomodidad mientras que tú tomabas todas tus cosas junto a la ropa seca y entrabas rápidamente al baño encerrándote dentro, mientras pasabas a su lado notaste que él sonreía de manera nerviosa y sus mejillas nuevamente se habían tornado de aquel rojizo color, él no dijo más nada y tú simplemente te dejaste caer en silencio detrás de la puerta abrazando tus piernas, buscabas calmarte pero era inútil, aquel sonrojo te dejaba descontrolado en demasía. ¿En qué piensas Ichirouta? Te sientes más que confundido, apenas le conoces y prácticamente solo sabes su nombre, que salvó tu vida hace poco y que te besó, aun te preguntas porque… pero el valor escapa de ti como para ir y preguntárselo directamente. Ni siquiera ha pasado un día desde que le conoces y tu cabeza está hecha un lío, no entiendes nada y no logras pensar con calma, en pocas palabras, eres un completo desastre.

Ambos caminaban en completo silencio, se notaba que el castaño se sentía incómodo por no poder hablar, quizás por respeto a ti o simplemente esperaba que dijeras la primera palabra, te armaste de valor y le agradeciste su ayuda en la piscina pero la vergüenza al recordar el beso te quería hacer pasar un mal rato por lo que bajaste la mirada, él te observaba eso aumentaba la tensión en ti y lo más seguro era que pensara lo patético que debías verte en ese instante pero grande fue tu sorpresa al escuchar aquellas cálidas palabras de aliento que te daba solo a ti acompañadas de esa gran sonrisa con la que lo conociste horas atrás. Tu corazón nuevamente comenzó a latir rápido, si sigues así de seguro que te quedas sin corazón en cualquier momento.

Las horas pasaron de forma amena y tranquila, al fin lograste controlar tus emociones frente al castaño el cual por alguna razón no te dejó solo en lo que quedaba de noche, tus amigos te observaban con el disimulo que los caracterizaba pero sin hacer comentario alguno, lograste sonreír e incluso reír con aquella sonrisa de tu acompañante, a veces sentías más de una mirada sobre ti y no precisamente de agrado pero preferiste no prestar atención y disfrutar esa noche única y especial para ti. La hora de irse llegó, hace ya tiempo que no llegabas a tu casa a las cinco de la mañana, ibas en silencio sentado en el asiento del copiloto, no hacía falta decir lo nervioso que ibas, ahora estaban solos, tus amigos se pasaron de listos y "sugirieron" que sea Endou quien te llevara de regreso a casa, luego se los harías saber. Él te miraba y sonreía de vez en cuando mientras te hablaba de cosas triviales pero que para ti eran lo más interesante sin duda alguna; no querías llegar a casa pero tampoco podías decirlo, claramente no querías que el chico pensara mal de ti, soltaste un suspiro al ver que ya habían llegado, debías bajarte y dejar en manos del destino su próximo encuentro, eso te desanimó un poco pero no lo diste a relucir, lo que menos querías era opacar aquella radiante sonrisa que el castaño te regalaba cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad. El auto estuvo estacionado por casi 5 minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, aquel silencio incómodo de antes ahora se había vuelto bastante acogedor y comprensivo con los, pero tú como siempre arruinando el momento dijiste adiós y agradeciste su amabilidad una vez más y sin esperar respuesta alguna bajaste cerrando la puerta mientras que buscabas tus llaves y entrar a casa pero fuiste detenido por el castaño que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te sujetaba con suavidad del brazo, volteaste a verle con algo de sorpresa, él te miraba y tú a él, nuevo juego de miradas; él te preguntó si te sentías bien, al parecer aún estaba preocupado por ti, si Ichirouta, el castaño estaba más que preocupado y era por eso que se quedó a tu lado para animarte, tus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de un tono carmín, al parecer te agradaba mostrarle lo débil que eras… pero ante aquella mirada penetrante y esa sonrisa que le había dedicado toda la noche, ¿Quién no sucumbía ante tal imagen? Bajaste la mirada con tu boba sonrisa con notorio nerviosismo, él sonrió cálidamente, el chico parecía un sol en tu amargado mundo el cual iluminaba todo a su paso con aquella sonrisa. Debido a tu silencio él te dejó saber que quería volverte a ver, eso te sorprendió una vez más y tu sonrojo simplemente lo dejó saber intensificándose, tus manos temblaron al sentir el contacto con las del castaño, tu mirada lenta y tímidamente subió hasta la mirada que te apresaba y te hacía sentir tan pequeño a su lado, quedabas sin defensa ante el chico, termina de aceptarlo Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru te estaba cambiando y tú ni cuenta te diste, ¿Dudas de él? Ya no tienes tiempo y las opciones para ti solo se han reducido a una, has perdido ante él.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que te encontrabas dentro de tu casa, aun seguías sentado tras la puerta de entrada, abrazabas tus piernas como cuando te sentías desprotegido y vulnerable, debes recuperarte rápido o el sol te encontrará así. Tus dedos acariciaban tu mejilla con sutileza, aún estaban sonrojadas pero no por el hecho de lo que el castaño le había dicho, sino que al irse besó aquella mejilla con tanto cuidado que aun lograbas sentir el roce de sus labios en tu piel, de tan solo recordarlo tu piel se erizaba, ahora rozabas superficialmente tus labios donde te besó por primera vez, pero debes recordar que no era un beso sino "respiración boca-boca", después de todo el chico quería salvar tu vida muy consciente de que tú estabas despierto y ahora que hacías memoria nunca te convidó de su aire, aquello simplemente te hizo enrojecer aún más, que gracioso te veías. Tú mirada irradiaba felicidad, se siente bien, ¿No? Si, ahora lo sabes, has conocido lo que es ser feliz con algo tan simple como eso, ¿Patético? No, para ti era lo más hermoso del mundo.

Día Lunes, ya estabas mucho más calmado y habías logrado controlarte nuevamente, aunque le habías dado tu número de móvil al castaño y él a ti ninguno de los dos se llamó, tú no querías molestarle si no tenías ni siquiera tema de conversación y él, no tenías idea. Ya podías ver la entrada de tu escuela y a tus dos amigos parados mirando al interior con asombro, te extrañaste pero no prestaste atención y simplemente continuaste caminando, varios de los alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar te miraban de manera extraña, no entendías que era lo que pasaba, los papeles en el suelo de la entrada captaron tu atención ya que nunca había papeles en el suelo pero parecían recién lanzados, te agachaste a recoger uno, pero al mirarlo quedaste helado, tus amigos se acercaron a ti sin decir nada, tampoco entendían quien había hecho aquello. Tus orbes avellana se cristalizaron, no decías nada ni tampoco te movías, tu cuerpo tembló débilmente, no dejabas de ver aquella fotografía… salías tú en día de la fiesta pero no era una foto cualquiera, sino que era el momento captado en el que Endou te besaba y sobre ella un texto en el que te trataban como lo peor, no soportaste el murmullo y las críticas de los demás y simplemente te echaste a correr encerrándote en uno de los baños, tus amigos te siguieron e intentaron sacarte de ahí pero no lo lograron, preocupados por ti no sabían que hacer, tú mientras llorabas les dijiste que te dejaran tranquilo en un grito desesperado, ellos guardaron silencio y obedecieron, tú llorabas de rabia, humillación, te sentías traicionado, desprotegido y más que vulnerable en el momento, pensaste en llamarlo, pero rápidamente desechaste la idea, no sabías en que pensar, que hacer o cómo actuar.

Una hora completa pasó desde que estuviste llorando, tus ojos ya dolían y tu rostro bañado en lágrimas, tu cuerpo temblaba por ratos y sentías que ya fuerzas no te quedaban para nada, tu llanto había menguado y ya te sentías más calmado pero no tenías ganas de salir de ahí, pero sin siquiera imaginártelo volviste a escuchar aquella voz que nunca en tu vida podrías confundir jamás. ¿Qué demonios hacía Endou aquí? Era lo que te cuestionabas y nuevamente tu mente quedaba confusa y en blanco, su voz se oía preocupada, eso te alteró otra vez, le pediste que se marchara y el no accedió y prácticamente te obligó a salir del baño o tiraría la puerta, tú para evitar problemas quitaste el seguro a la puerta y la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver tu tan deplorable estado en el que te encontrabas, tus ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes nuevamente al verle aquella expresión tan triste y culpable que tenía en el rostro. Él extendió sus brazos y tú te volviste un niño pequeño en busca de protección, te acogió con cariño y tú te aferraste a él como si tu vida dependiera de ello y tus mejillas volvieron a sentir tus cristalinas lágrimas saladas al rodar por ellas las que luego se perdían entre las ropas del castaño; cuando lograste calmarte soltaste un leve suspiro mientras te separabas un poco del abrazo del chico, él te miraba con cariño, algo extraño te hacía sentir, pero sin duda algo mucho mejor a lo que estaba sintiendo. Cuando estuviste un poco más presentable o por lo menos sin lágrimas en el rostro el castaño te llevó hasta la dirección de tu escuela, sin duda el castaño iba a hacer algo que tú nunca hubieses hecho. Cuando lograron llegar te diste cuenta que no solo estaban tus dos amigos sino también Goenji y Hiroto acompañándoles. Tan solo los observaste con dudas e inseguridad y ellos te sonreían en señal de que todo saldría bien. Endou hizo saber su llegada al lugar ya que Hiroto había puesto al tanto de la situación y por qué estaban ellos ahí sin ser parte de aquella escuela. Endou al entrar te llevó consigo pero no solo te dejó entrar sino más bien te obligó a hacerlo porque te llevaba de la mano, tú ibas más que nervioso y solo mirabas al suelo, después de todo no llevabas una cara muy presentable, nadie la tendría después de haber llorado sin parar por una hora. Él se presentó diciendo que pertenecía a la Escuela Raimon, sin duda una escuela muy prestigiosa que con tan solo nombrarla imponía respeto ya que no cualquier alumno lograba ingresar a ella. Expuso el caso ante el director con total dominio y seguridad en sus palabras, tú tan solo guardabas silencio y le mirabas más que asombrado. Todo indicaba que el castaño poseía un don para convencer a las personas, el director sin duda ni opción se disculpó por parte de la escuela por haber publicado aquella fotografía y asegurando que aquello no se quedaría así.

Caminaban por los pasillos de tu escuela como si del patio se tratara, debido a sus uniformes llamaban la atención de todos los alumnos que se asomaban por los pasillos a observarles, Shirou iba acompañado de su novio Goenji, Midorikawa junto a Hiroto que lo llevaba tomado del hombro y por último ibas tú junto a Endou los cuales iban delante de tus amigos, no podías negar que te sentías nervioso ante la mirada de todos los de tu escuela, él te miraba de reojo, tú sonreías un tanto feliz porque el chico te había defendido, te sobresaltaste de pronto al llegar a la entrada de tu escuela producto a que el castaño te sostuvo de las manos y se puso frente a ti, le miraste sonrojado nuevamente y con el corazón acelerándose poco a poco, él te dedica una nueva sonrisa y tu sientes que todo a tu alrededor desaparece quedando solo con el chico frente a ti, tus mejillas color carmín iban lentamente intensificando su color y un brillo diferente apareció en tu mirada, no sabías lo que pasaba pero tampoco querías una respuesta, solo necesitabas vivir ese momento para no arrepentirte luego. Él te susurra algo al oído y tus lágrimas te traicionan y vuelven a aparecer rodando por tus mejillas recientemente secas, él se preocupa pero tú le sonríes como nunca antes lo habías hecho, le has sorprendido porque sus orbes castañas se abren un poco más de lo normal y sus mejillas se adornan con un tenue sonrojo, similar al primero que viste en él días atrás. Sabes que todo esto es repentino y puede que incluso te estés apresurando con ello, pero tus deseos te superan y no piensas en nada más que estar con aquella persona frente a ti que ha logrado en tan poco tiempo hacerte perder la cabeza y el corazón. Te abrazas a él y aceptas intensificando tu llanto.

Aunque quisieras resistirte a su encanto no puedes hacer nada, sin permiso tu corazón había entregado su llave que por tanto tiempo tuvo en cautiverio entregándosela sin reparo al castaño el cual entró en él sin consultarte. Tus sentimientos poco a poco iban floreciendo, te hacías cómplice de tus sentimientos por él… ahora sabías lo lindo que se sentía el entregarse a alguien que correspondiera tus sentimientos.

Aquel lunes sería un día que jamás olvidarías, tu historia con el castaño daba inicio en ese momento y el pacto era sellado con el primero beso correspondido.

_**Fin.**_

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

_**Aquí les dejo por segunda vez –en una segunda cuenta (¿?)- éste EnKaze que me han estado pidiendo que le sacara la secuela. Espero que sea de su agrado para quienes no la habían leído y para quieres si, pues tienen la parte 2 que (¿?) ;'D Ya, muero de sueño así se los dejo… Espero no recibir muchos tomates (¿?)- Saludos y nos estaremos leyendo~~**_


	2. SecuelaParte 2

**Parte 2**

"_**Las consecuencias de amar con el corazón"**_

_**Anhelado Final**_

Que hermosos 5 años han pasado en ti Ichirouta, los cuales no han sido en vano; has comenzado una nueva vida junto a Endou, el castaño que te rescató de tu soledad y de ti mismo, donde viven juntos hace más o menos 2 años; aun llevas la cuenta de los años, meses, días, horas, minutos y segundos que llevas siendo feliz… que sentimiento más placentero y ameno, ¿No?

Te encontrabas en casa, el castaño de tus sueños aun no llegaba de regreso; entendías la acelerada, desordenada y agitada vida del castaño ya que era un famoso entrenador de Fútbol, tú por tú parte no te quedaste atrás y al tiempo de estar saliendo con Endou comenzaste a jugar soccer aunque claro, sin dejar el atletismo de lado; cuando supiste que Mamoru era el capitán del Raimon y su portero estrella pensaste lo increíble que el chico podía llegar a ser y tú cegado por esa luz que emanaba de su cuerpo seguiste sus pasos. Sentado en el sofá te has quedado pensando, recordando los viejos tiempos. A tus codiciados 22 años te sentías la persona más feliz del mundo, y… ¿Cómo no estarlo? Cierras tu ojos con tranquilidad, ahora tu cabello era un poco más largo a como lo mantenías de joven, de hecho aún no olvidas cuando tomaste esas tijeras el día que te fuiste a vivir con tu novio; tú con la idea de comenzar de nuevo quisiste cortar con todo lo que te unía a tu pasado y sin darte tiempo a dudas y arrepentimientos lo cortaste dejándolo un poco más arriba de tus hombros y Endou, que llegó cuando tú ya tenías tu largo y bien cuidado cabello tirado en el suelo, no lograba recuperarse de lo que presenciaba, tú simplemente reíste un poco explicándole la situación ya que al igual que tú, él amaba tu largo cabello Cian… a fin de cuentas, acabó aceptándolo y apoyándote, aunque en un principio quiso que tu cabello volviera a unirse diciendo algo como _"Aun se puede arreglar"_.

Querías vivir el día a día a su lado y así lo hiciste, claro, ambos sabían que el camino a recorrer no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Ichirouta, ¿Recuerdas cuando Endou te llevó a la casa de sus padres para presentarte como tu novio? ¡Qué día! Sus padres con sus ojos como platos sin creerse lo que su niño les decía y tú sin podértelo creer, ¿Cómo era posible que el castaño fuera tan torpe en situaciones tan delicadas para haberlo dicho de forma tan directa? Tú no podías pronunciar palabra alguna al igual que los padres del amor de tu vida, querías que la tierra te tragara con tal de evitar tan bochornoso suceso. Endou parecía disfrutar cada momento como si fuese único, especial y muy cómico por lo demás y tú con todas las ganas del mundo de golpearlo, pero cuando te sostuvo de los brazos te diste cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba también, eso te ayudó a comprender que no estabas solo y que él compartía tus miedos y emociones en aquel momento. Por suerte sus padres, que conocían al revés y al derecho a su amado hijo, lo tomaron más bien de lo que tú pensaste y terminaron aceptándote, algo que a tú parecer no eres merecedor de aquello, no estabas acostumbrado a tanta felicidad ni a la aceptación de los demás por lo que todo ello era prácticamente nuevo para ti pero al pasar y compartir tu vida con Endou poco a poco él fue quitando tus miedos haciendo de ti una persona increíble… _"una obra de arte"_ como él solía decirte a veces.

Luego te presentó al equipo donde jugaba fútbol en su escuela, los cuales también fueron muy amables contigo, además de que ya conocías a Goenji y a Hiroto así que no eran todos desconocidos; pero estaba demás decirte que no siempre sería así, ¿No? Aquella vez hubo una excepción la cual poco y nada te agradó… conociste a la hija del Director de Raimon y la manager del equipo de fútbol, Natsumi Raimon. En un principio quisiste no prestarle demasiada atención a la chica, pero con el paso del tiempo aún no lo has podido lograr del todo, aunque claro está que en más de una oportunidad pasaste por alto sus atropellos, indirectas y comentarios de mal gusto hacia tu persona ya que no querías darle problemas innecesarios a Endou por cosas tan irrelevantes como lo era ella en tu vida feliz. Todas sus acciones por molestarte y alejarte de Endou eran por su ambicioso y egoísta deseo que tanto como ella y tú compartían coincidiendo en una cosa los dos… Ambos amaban al portero. Si, la chica manager del equipo de fútbol había asumido aquel cargo solo para llamar la atención de Endou y ganarse su amor, pero para Endou, el único que había ganado su corazón habías sido tú Ichirouta, eso te aliviaba y te tranquilizaba bastante pero no significaba que su amor sería tuyo para siempre, lo tenías más que claro.

Te remueves en el sofá por aquellos recuerdos poco agradables volviendo a la realidad, observaste el lugar y cerraste tus ojos para dejar que un siguiente recuerdo se hiciera presente en tu cabeza… El recuerdo de tu primer festival con Endou fue tu siguiente recuerdo por lo que sin darte cuenta en tus labios se dibujaba una cómica sonrisa; en aquel entonces apenas llevaban 1 mes como pareja formal y para celebrarlo Shirou propuso visitar uno de los templos de la ciudad donde realizaban un pequeño festival de verano para celebrar tanto tu primer mes con Endou como el de Midorikawa con Hiroto aunque ellos llevasen un par de días más que tú, los chicos entusiasmados con la idea decidieron ir. Una gran noche sin duda alguna; recuerdas haber reído hasta llorar y quedar agotado. Ese día fue muy especial para ti porque luego de irse Endou te acompañó hasta tu casa y tú te entregaste a él por primera vez desde que estabas a su lado, tenías claro, ambos estaban conscientes de tu condición lo que para Endou no significaba un problema, tú lo sabías pero no obstante, tú seguías incomodándote por ello. Te avergonzaba que el portero te viese sin nada o con poca ropa, te veías tan tierno buscando ocultarte de sus orbes castañas… Aquella vez fue como si hubiese sido tu primera vez, él te hizo sentir bien, amado y limpio, él no te estaba usando, él te estaba entregando lo mejor de sí en cuerpo y alma, la lógica no funcionaba entre ustedes dos si estaban juntos, a pesar de tu largo historial, cuando estabas con él te sentías desorientado y perdido, no sabías que hacer, como actuar y él solo te guiaba con el instinto que poseía. Más no solo recibías, sino que tú también hiciste tu parte, después de todo, la experiencia que poseías la aprendiste a utilizar por el bien de tu novio.

Sentías tu cuerpo muy pesado y no lograbas moverte con normalidad, ¿Qué sucedía? Entreabres tus orbes avellana muy despacio, no había luz en el lugar, estabas más que seguro que cuando abriste los ojos por última vez podías ver un gran atardecer anaranjado. Ya más acostumbrado a la oscuridad del cuarto te percatas de que te encuentras en tu habitación, ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? Sin comprender nada buscaste sentarte y ver la hora, ¿Endou aún no llegaba? Algo te detuvo, te sujetaban de la cintura y caíste en la cuenta de que había alguien a tu lado, al reaccionar aquella persona te besaba el cuello al notar que habías despertado, te has quedado inmóvil, aquel inconfundible aroma te tranquiliza y relaja tu cuerpo, giras tu cuerpo y le miras, ahí estaba él, de seguro te ha encontrado dormido frente a la ventana y para no despertarte te llevó a la habitación, dejándote descansar; le abrazas feliz de verle otra vez en el momento en el que susurrabas en nombre de tu portero. Tu mente se había extraviado entre tus recuerdos y Morfeo ha dejado descansar tu cuerpo a la espera de que tu castaño llegara a sacarte de tus pensamientos.

Sin duda tu actual estilo de vida era la envidia de cualquiera, de seguro por tu mente nunca pasaría que el Kazemaru de hace 5 años atrás reaparecería en tu vida como una sombra que no te deja, no tenías motivos para pensarlo… al menos de eso estabas consciente hasta la fecha.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Así, otro mes ha pasado y ha sido guardado en el baúl de tus recuerdos, si bien los últimos días pasaron tan normales como los anteriores no habías logrado una intimidad satisfactoria con el castaño debido a múltiples causas de las responsabilidades diarias, pero no eras tú el que había permanecido ocupado sino Endou; las primeras veces lo dejaste pasar, pero como persona normal tu paciencia debe agotarse en algún momento, ¿No? Aunque claro, tus enojos con Endou te duraban lo mismo que un estornudo porque simple y sencillamente no podías enfadarte con él. Cuando solía pasar mucho tiempo ocupado al volver a casa te esperaba si no habías llegado con chocolates, flores, lo que primero pasara por su cabeza acompañado de aquella hermosa sonrisa propia de él que te hacía perdonarlo porque aun causaba en ti el mismo efecto que la primera vez.

Tampoco era justo culparlo de todo a él, ¿Verdad Ichirouta? Tú también habías estado más ocupado que de costumbre con tus actividades diarias y el trabajo. Cada vez era menos el tiempo que pasabas en casa, eso te incomodaba por no ver a tu novio pero Endou sabía recompensarte después.

Fin de semana; te encontrabas en casa bastante ocupado con el aseo por dos motivos que en ese instante te traían vuelto loco, por una parte estaba la limpieza de la casa la cual no habías logrado en toda la semana por tener la mayor parte de tu tiempo ocupado, con esto también terminabas de aceptar que Endou no era para los quehaceres domésticos, pero tú solo sonríes ante ese pensamiento, ¿No? Estás en la habitación que compartes con el castaño de tus sueños, te dispones a doblar y guardar la ropa que estaba sobre la cama que habías traído contigo pero algo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del moreno te llamó la atención, revisas y te encuentras con una pequeña cajita, dejas la ropa para abrirla, tus hermosos orbes avellana quedan con clara sorpresa, acabas sentado en la cama y una sonrisa ilusionada aparece de la nada en tu rostro. Eran argollas de matrimonio.

Endou te ha invitado a cenar fuera, como de costumbre no te has negado a su voluntad, de hecho, hoy te sientes como hace cinco años, cuando el castaño te invitó a una cita por primera vez. Las horas pasaron, se hizo de noche y lo que te mantenía inquieto y nervioso no llegaba, llegaron a casa y el chico de la banda anaranjada te sedujo con miradas, sonrisas y palabras… Te enamoraba, te conquistaba cada vez que buscaba intimar contigo porque al chico no le gustaba el sexo, amaba hacerte el amor, eras su joya más valiosa y eso, aunque no lo dijeras, te encantaba.

Esa noche fue diferente, fue muy especial. Ichirouta, lo notaste, ¿No? El chico de piel canela estaba mimoso en exceso y si te susurró un "te amo" al oído 50 veces en menos de 10 minutos fue poco; tu rostro sonrojado y tu corazón acelerado te hacían perder tus facultades para pensar de forma racional, tu concentración se esfumaba con cada roce, beso, caricia y susurro que el chico de la banda te regalaba, te hacían sucumbir, el amor que le tenías dominaba tu cuerpo desesperado por demostrarle que era correspondido, querías hacerle sentir tan bien como él lo hacía contigo.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Los días pasaron hasta completar un mes. Algo te tiene inquieto e incluso se diría que confundido sería el adjetivo adecuado a tu situación, Endou era el centro de tu preocupación… Casi no se pasa en casa y desde la última cita que tuvieron el chico no te ha vuelto a tocar ni mencionar palabra alguna, cada día hablan menos, culpas al trabajo de ambos que consume el tiempo que podrían compartir; cuando le ves finges una sonrisa como si nada pasara y aunque no se lo dices para evitar problemas innecesarios prefieres callar lo que sientes. Te deprime que el castaño no note tu incomodidad ante la situación o tu preocupación por su comportamiento… Eran pareja, ¿No? La confianza era algo básico y propio de ustedes, ¿Qué ocurría?

El día que no querías vivir había llegado para hacerte compañía, ese momento ahora se encontraba frente a ti, quieres pensar que todo es tan solo un sueño, un muy mal sueño del que al despertar tu chico seguirá siendo como hasta ahora, te estará observando con una amplia sonrisa y te calmará con besos y caricias. Sostenías un vaso de agua entre tus manos y frente a ti estaba Endou, serio, inexpresivo, sin motivación… nunca le habías visto de esa manera y sinceramente la ansiedad comenzaba a carcomerte por dentro. Le preguntas el porqué de su estado, te estabas asustando y él lo sabía, intentaste acercarte a él pero tu pareja lo impidió por vez primera, luego de cinco años de una perfecta relación estabas ante el primer problema y no sabías como afrontarlo, no comprendes la situación. Ichirouta, ¿Has hecho algo? Le llamas con un tono angustiado, él te mira, te sonríe de forma triste y eso te mata por dentro poco a poco, tus ojos se cristalizan sin darte cuenta de ello, el mayor se acerca a ti y tomando tu rostro te besa, correspondes de inmediato con angustia, en el beso miles de sentimientos se transmitieron alejándose de una descripción con palabras, lo que has sentido en aquel leve contacto te ha dejado más confundido aun alimentando un presentimiento del cual no querías dejar como una opción. Para cuando se separan te percatas de que tus mejillas están húmedas, estabas llorando sin quererlo. El castaño retrocede con dos de sus dedos sobre sus propios labios, los que habían rozado y acariciado los tuyos en un suave beso. Tus lágrimas encontraron una razón para continuar para saliendo de manera desesperada por tus ojos, brotaban una tras otra formando caminos brillantes, transparentes silenciosos por tus mejillas hasta desaparecer en tu ropa cuando Endou se disculpaba y daba término a la relación. Tu cuento de hadas hallaba su final de una forma inesperada y dolorosa, te rehúsas a aceptarlo y sonríes de forma desesperada mientras le preguntas si acaso habías hecho algo aunque no recordabas el qué como para que el castaño tomase una decisión tan drástica como esa, necesitabas respuestas, pedías explicaciones aunque no deberías hacerlo Ichirouta, eres tan obstinado que continúas con ello pero luego puede que te arrepientas de saber la verdadera razón del actuar de Mamoru, ¿Serás capaz de vivir con ello? A veces es mejor pecar de inocente a torturarte con la verdad de tu realidad.

El castaño frente a ti tan solo te mira con aquellas orbes que desde siempre eran adornadas por un brillo de vitalidad y energía, ahora había desaparecido por completo, estaban apagados, inertes, inexpresivos, tan penetrantes que podías perderte en ellos si no reaccionabas a tiempo… Su radiante sonrisa tampoco estaba, su actitud para contigo tampoco lo era, un leve escalofrío recorre tu espalda haciéndote estremecer, alzas una de tus manos hacia el chico que parecía no estar presente en el lugar pero nuevamente te evita, sientes un dolor intenso comprimir tu pecho _"¿Por qué?"_ es la pregunta que le haces y te sorprende su reacción, él sonreía, ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ti? No sabes cómo reaccionar ante aquello y simplemente te quedas en completo silencio reprimiendo tus lágrimas con todas tus fuerzas, las mismas fuerzas que te abandonaban con cada segundo que pasaba. Lo llamas en un grito desesperado y él deja de reír, sientes miedo… después de todos aquellos años vuelves a sentir miedo, tú expresión se lo hace saber rápidamente, Mamoru se encontraba serio dándote a entender que ya no le era de interés, como si no le importases en lo más mínimo _"Ichirouta… Esto se acabó"_, esa pequeña frase azota tu mente y trisa tu débil corazón que en un momento fue sanado y cuidado por Mamoru, la misma persona que ahora lo estaba haciendo pedazos. Él vuelve a sonreír divertido, tú lo niegas en silencio mientras que tus lágrimas humedecían tu rostro, ¿Por qué siempre eres el que sufre? Esa es la pregunta que una vez más vuelve a ti, creías que eso nunca más volvería a ocurrir pero ya ves, te has equivocado una vez más… Él se acerca a ti, tú por inercia retrocedes y le miras desafiante pero con muy poca voluntad, tus piernas se estremecen, lo apuntas y le exiges que te devuelva a TÚ Mamoru, ¿Crees que es un impostor? Él se detiene en cuanto tu dedo le ha tocado el pecho, te mira con lástima fingida mientras que su sonrisa iba en aumento, cierras los ojos y se lo repites gritando, él parece molestarse y te golpea contra la pared al tomarte de los hombros, un débil quejido escapa de tus labios y le miras con los ojos entrecerrados, es poco lo que ves debido a las lágrimas que te distorsionaban su imagen, _"Mamoru…"_ Le llamas con voz lastimera, él afianza el agarre en tus hombros, te está haciendo daño, tú miedo aumenta e intentas alejarte de él pero tu cuerpo no te responde como quieres, tu mente lucha con tu cuerpo para alejarlo de esa persona a la que amas con todo tu ser pero que ahora intenta dañarte, no comprendes nada, no sabes que es lo que deberías hacer y nuevamente decides tomar el camino fácil para todos y el más duro para ti… Tu cuerpo deja de luchar y te entregas por completo, te estremeces porque recuerdos que creías olvidados, muertos y enterrados en lo más profundo de ti salieron a flote, imágenes pasaban por tu mente, cuando no tenías a nadie junto a ti, a nadie que te ayudara ni mucho menos consolara cuando lo necesitabas… Tus labios fueron apresados por los labios contrarios, si bien no fue de una forma dulce y delicada como era normalmente seguía siendo Mamoru y no fue brusco ni mucho menos te dañó, su comportamiento y acciones comenzaban a contradecirse, ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Sin pensártelo dos veces correspondes al beso, tus manos se aferran a él, pero no hay reacción ni señales de que él quiera corresponder a tus actos; el beso acaba y te suelta alejándose de ti, te daba la espalda, ¿Ahora no piensa mirarte? Le llamas en voz baja, habías dejado de llorar, te rodeas con tus propios brazos en busca de cobijo mientras que tu mirada permanecía estática en aquella silueta que para ti lo representaba todo… Lo que ahora escuchabas parecía no ser real, tus orbes avellana se dilatan hasta más no poder dejando ver abiertamente tu asombro, sorpresa e impotencia ante el asunto, ¿Por qué Endou quería acabar con todo esto? ¿Para qué? Él continuaba hablando en frases cortas, su voz te iba dejando en claro que ya no había vuelta atrás a la decisión que ya estaba tomada de ante mano… Endou se iría a vivir con Natsumi y no podías hacer más nada por impedirlo.

Bien Ichirouta, ¿Estás contento ahora que sabes la razón de por qué Endou quiere dejarte? No, ¿Verdad? Duele saberlo, duele que te estén cambiando por alguien como ella, ahora te arrepientes de no haberle dicho a Endou la clase de mujer con la que pretende formar… Una familia. Tu mirada se pierde entre tus hebras azulinas, lo sabías, sabías perfectamente que este día llegaría pero no quisiste asumirlo nunca, después de todo eres un hombre y por mucho que amaras a Endou había algo que estaba fuera de tu alcance y era precisamente que nunca en tu vida podrías darle un hijo al castaño. Sabiendo lo mucho que a Endou le gustan los niños, sabes que él quería serlo, pero el amor es ciego y estabas sumido en tu egoísta mundo de fantasías al parecer unilateral. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios y ríes bajito, si no estás feliz, ¿Por qué ríes? Eso no funcionará, será mejor que lo dejes… Endou voltea y sonríe divertido, parece que le divierte el ver tu estado patético, empuñas con fuerza tus manos, muerdes tu labio inferior con fuerza pero sin llegar a romperlo, no quieres llorar frente a Endou pero luchar contra la corriente estando desprotegido parece ser imposible para ti en este instante.

Quieres pedir explicaciones, pero te callas, sabes a la perfección que por muchas explicaciones que el castaño te diera no te satisfacería nunca… _"Ya no te amo"_ Fue la gota que derramó el vaso en tu interior, aquella frase terminó de acabar con lo poco de ti que aún permanecía intacto, ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? Te estremeces a tal grado que tus piernas no resisten tu peso y terminas tirado de rodillas en el suelo, aun te abrazabas a ti mismo con fuerza mientras lo negabas una y otra vez, tus orbes avellanas clavadas en el suelo mostraban una mirada perdida en tus recuerdos que tanto odias… ¿Acaso estaban esperando volver a ti cuando estuvieses desprotegido o todo este tiempo intentaron llevarte hacia aquella época gris? Escuchas como el castaño caminaba hacia la salida, no le miras, ni siquiera te mueves de tu lugar, sumido en tus recuerdos logras escucharle hablar… _"Espero que sigas sonriendo aunque yo no esté contigo… Solo busco que seas feliz Ichirouta… Adiós"_ No comprendes el significado de aquella frase, ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirte? ¿Aún te ama? Alzas la mirada confundido y llorando un poco más fuerte, le suplicas que no se vaya, pero él no se detiene, golpean la puerta, Endou abre y deja pasar a Midorikawa, el cual queda sorprendido al ver al castaño, él lloraba en silencio pero sin que tú te dieses cuenta, Endou le pide a Ryuuji que no diga nada, éste tan solo se queda en silencio y tan solo camina hacia ti abrazándote, tú seguías alzando los brazos para alcanzar su silueta mientras comenzabas a gritar su nombre una y otra vez… Tus gritos encuentran su muerte tras escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse sin cuidado alguno… Ahora solo tu llanto llenaba aquel lugar, te aferras a Ryuuji que te sostenía con fuerza, le dolía verte así, intentaba calmarte pero era inútil, no habría nada que lograse calmarte a menos de que sea Endou el que volviera a ti cosa que sabías no ocurriría.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Una tras otra, las semanas pasaban como de costumbre ya que el mundo seguía con su rutinaria, monótona y aburrida vida de siempre pero no así para ti. Desde que Endou abandonó la casa donde compartieron los casi 4 últimos años que habías vivido con él no le habías vuelto a ver, al parecer no quería llevarse ni su ropa, quizás le recordaba a ti. En cuanto a lo que a ti respectaba ya no eras el mismo de siempre, no tenías que concentrarte demasiado para darte cuenta que todos estaban preocupados por tu comportamiento y aunque eran tus amigos no hacían ni siquiera un mínimo de esfuerzo por remediar la situación, sin Endou te sentía incompleto, como si te faltase algo en el interior… Tu corazón. Desde que el día en el que te dijo adiós no has vuelto a mostrar aquella radiante sonrisa que solías mostrar, aunque fue el mismo castaño que te pidió seguir sonriendo, ¿Cómo podías hacerlo si tu felicidad ya no estaba a tu lado? Junto a él habías perdido todo lo bueno que habías logrado. En cuanto a tu trabajo… ¿Crees que fue buena idea abandonarlo y renunciar así como si nada? Aunque dijeron que te esperarían, no te notaron muy bien, odias el que sientan lastima de ti, no has salido de tu casa durante esas tres largas y melancólicas semanas donde ha llovido casi todos los días, que curioso, ¿No? Por otra parte ya has notado las intenciones de Miyasaka, ¿Verdad Ichirouta? ¿Qué harás al respecto? Él te recuerda mucho a ti en algunas ocasiones cuando recién comenzaste a salir con Endou… Todo te recuerda a él… Deberías deshacerte de su ropa, no te hará bien el tenerla ahí, aunque aún mantiene cautivo su aroma ya ha comenzado a mezclarse con el tuyo de tanto usarla, ahora te vistes con su ropa, sabes que eso no te servirá de nada, al menos no para algo beneficioso para tu estado. De pronto alguien llama a la puerta, tus amigos no lo hacen ya que te quitaron las llaves y sacaron copias de tu propia casa en contra de tu voluntad, después de casi 3 minutos de insistencia decides pararte de la cama y caminar hasta la puerta… Era Miyasaka, él te saluda tan radiante como siempre pero se calla al verte vestido con la ropa del ex portero, le dejas pasar y sin mucho cambio en tu expresión vuelves a tu cuarto, sabes lo frustrado que debe de sentirse tu visita pero no tienes cabeza como para preocuparte de otros asuntos que no sean recordar al castaño que por derecho te pertenecía, sabes lo egoísta que puedes llegar a ser pero es inevitable frenar tus sentimientos de amor que, a pesar de tener el corazón destrozado, no puedes evitar dejar de sentir.

La razón de la visita de Miyasaka es intentar persuadirte y convencerte de que vuelvas al mundo del fútbol, donde trabajabas semanas atrás, el rubio como amigo y compañero de trabajo no podía evitar quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver cómo te destruías por alguien que, a su parecer, no te merecía ni tampoco merecía todas las lágrimas que ya has derramado por él. Tú tan solo le escuchas en completo silencio, permaneciendo en el centro de la cama sin moverte, Miyasaka evitaba mirarte, lo sabías, él no ocultaba lo que sentía por ti, pero aunque quisieras no podías ni querías corresponderle a nadie más que no fuera al causante de tu dolor actual _"Toda felicidad que recibas en este mundo será equitativa a la tristeza y lamentos que tendrás luego… Tarde o temprano la vida vendrá a cobrar lo que debes"_ Miyasaka no acepta tus palabras, tú simplemente observas por la ventana… Miyasaka al ver que no conseguirá nada alterándose ya que tú le ignorabas sin disimulo alguno decidió prepararte algo de comer y ordenar lo poco que habías desordenado, ya no comías como antes, cada vez era menos lo que comías… Ichirouta, si te alimentas de solo recuerdos acabarás mal.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Hoy ha dejado de llover, el sol se contempla en lo alto del cielo azul en todo su esplendor, por alguna razón has sentido la necesidad de salir a tomar aire fresco, sentir la suave brisa y el olor tan particular que deja la lluvia sobre los suelos, aquello te hacía sentir un poco de alivio en tu interior, sales de casa y caminas sin un rumbo en particular, tu rostro ya no mostraba rastros de haber estado llorando, eso te alegraba de cierta manera ya que odiabas que la gente se te quedara mirando como si nunca hubiesen visto llorar a alguien. De pronto, te detienes un momento y sacas tu celular de uno de tus bolsillos, quizás sería buena idea el llamar a Ryuuji o a Shirou para que te acompañasen un rato que te sentías de mejor ánimo, tal vez les alegraría el ver que ya tienes más energías y no pareces un zombie sumiso en casa, mientras marcabas el número de Ryuuji y esperabas a que contestara, la silueta de una persona te dejó anonadado, jamás pensaste que llegarías a cruzarte con aquella mujer a la cual habías llegado a sentir odio por robarte lo que más deseabas en el mundo… Natsumi Raimon. Ella detiene su andar a unos pocos metros de tu posición y te observa en silencio con aquella sínica sonrisa tan desagradable que poseía, en ese momento escuchas la voz de Ryuuji pero no le hablas y simplemente cortas, es inevitable que en tu mirada no se refleje tu odio por ella, al parecer no se tarda en percatarlo, pero como buena hipócrita te saluda de manera _"cortés"_ ampliando su sonrisa de clara burla hacia tu persona, te reprimes las ganas que tienes de borrársela, eres un hombre y tienes principios, no golpearías a una mujer aunque bien se lo mereciera, pero por otra parte y aunque te doliera en el alma aceptarlo ella no era la culpable de todo, Endou también era culpable… una relación se compone de a dos, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo… Él te traicionó, ella solo fue la arpía venenosa que lo sedujo.

Decides no hacerte mayores problemas con esa mujer que no merece ni siquiera tu atención, aunque no se puede negar que tu sarcasmo y cinismo también es bastante bueno cuando necesitas usarlo. Ichirouta, será mejor que te vayas, esa conversación no te sentará bien… En cuanto se da cuenta que intentas irte ella voltea a verte tú sigues caminando a paso tranquilo aunque quisieras correr y alejarte lo más pronto posible de ella, tienes el presentimiento de que lo que te dirá pronto no es bueno que lo escuches pero te detienes al escuchar que te llama por tu nombre, no volteas y tan solo escuchas lo que quiere para irte… Ella está sonriendo, giras con lentitud el rostro y le miras por sobre tu hombro y su acción te llama la atención, con su mano acariciaba su abdomen… Ichirouta, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Tus pupilas se dilatan por el asombro… _"Voy a ser madre, ¿No vas a felicitarme?"_ es lo que de sus venenosos labios sale, no puedes creerlo, intentas decir algo pero tus labios no se mueven para articular palabra alguna, en tu mente solo resuena una y otra vez la misma palabra… _"Traidor"_ En completo silencio te volteas y te alejas caminando como si nada, ¿Acaso siempre habrá algo esperando a que te sientas mejor para destruir tu moral?

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Una vez más te encontrabas encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes que componían tu habitación. Abrazado a tus piernas solías acompañar a las desoladas horas del reloj observar el pasar de las nubes en lo alto del cielo con la mirada pérdida. Aún no logras asumir aquella triste noticia, ahora Endou tendría lo que siempre deseó, ¿No? Siempre habías deseado que tu amado portero fuese feliz, pero… ¿Realmente es éste el precio que debes pagar por su felicidad? Cierras tus orbes avellanas opacadas por la tristeza y sueltas un nuevo suspiro, ¿Cuántos irían ya? Ni ganas tenías ya de llevar la cuenta de ellos.

Escuchas que alguien llama a la puerta, diriges tu mirada en dirección hacia el origen del sonido, como vez que nadie abre te das por enterado de que es Miyasaka, después de todo siempre se pasaba por tu casa a la misma hora y todos los días. Te pones de pie y caminas hacia la puerta para detener ese molesto ruido que irrumpía con la tranquilidad del silencio. Como siempre traía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, te le quedas mirando en silencio, analizándole. Miyasaka no comprende lo que pasa por tu mente ni mucho menos tu reacción, después de todo, ésta era la primera vez que no le estabas ignorando lo cual le hacía sumamente feliz pero también le ponía de cierta forma, nervioso. Te llama para ver si reaccionas o si simplemente te habías sumidos en tus pensamientos al momento de abrir la puerta. Le permites pasar mientras que tu visita aprovecha de que estás aparentemente de mejor ánimo para invitarte a salir, claro, con la excusa de ayudarte. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde aquel no tan grato encuentro con Natsumi. A pesar de que tu amor por el castaño no había disminuido nada desde el quiebre de su relación y pese a que, tu dolor parecía igualarse al amor que albergabas en tu frágil corazón, ya te habías predispuesto lidiar con la situación. Todos tus amigos estaban demasiado preocupados por ti como para que tú siguieras causándoles problemas. La vida continúa con o sin Endou y lo sabías, de seguir encerrando llorando y lamentándote por todo solo terminarías destruyendo lo poco que quedó de ti. Si el mundo no te sonríe solo debes de aferrarte y con tus esfuerzos hacerte tu propio lugar en él.

Miyasaka era el más emocionado de los dos, eso lo sabías aún sin dirigirle la mirada. Le has dicho que esperara en la sala de estar mientras te dabas un baño. Para cuando terminaste escuchaste la puerta de entrada abrirse y una voz familiar se hizo presente, Era Midorikawa y Hiroto. Tu saliste del cuarto de baño con una toalla atada a tu cintura y la otra sobre tu cabello, les observaste por un instante, ellos un tanto sorprendidos pero felices de verte mejor se te acercaron, Midorikawa solo miró de medio lado a Miyasaka para llevarte a tu habitación y ayudarte a escoger ropa para salir mientras que Hiroto se quedaba con el rubio. _"¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto Kazemaru?" _te cuestiona rápido, directo y sin rodeos al esclarecer tus intenciones como si las llevases escritas en la cara. Tú por tú parte no hiciste comentario alguno, simplemente te encogiste de hombros. El peliverde miró hacia el resto de la habitación y se sorprendió de no encontrar alguna pertenencia del ex-portero a la vista. Tu peliverde amigo decidió no entrometerse más y viéndote ya vestido ambos salieron del lugar en busca de la pareja que estaba en la sala de estar. Midorikawa y el pelirrojo se despidieron de ti y tu rubio acompañante no muy lejos de tu casa. Observaste el cielo, estaba despejado y la luz del sol parecía intentar derretir tus orbes avellana. Una leve mueca comenzó a curvar tus labios a medida de que avanzaban por las calles y escuchabas al chico junto a ti hablar sin descanso. Realmente se estaba esforzando. Verle hacer todo eso te hacía recordarte a ti mismo, como si fuera un espejo… Querías romperlo para saber si de esa manera encontrarías la paz que tanto deseabas recobrar.

Poco tiempo de haber comenzado a caminar se toparon con un parque. Al verlo recordaste que en el pasado solías frecuentar aquel sitio para enseñarles tu fútbol a los niños del lugar. Una sonrisa de nostalgia se apoderó de tus labios.

Eran demasiados los lugares, las cosas que te hacían volver al pasado… Al tiempo en el que todo era perfecto y tranquilo. Miyasaka llamó tu atención al dejarte entre las manos un cono de helado sabor vainilla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le dedicaste una sonrisa como recompensa a su esfuerzo mientras que un _"Gracias por todo"_ se escapaba de tus labios para hacerle saber que de alguna manera agradecías el que se preocupase por ti.

El pasar de los días lentamente comenzó a ser más llevadero, ya no sentías esa opresión en el pecho y ya casi no te despertabas por las noches. Comenzaste a salir cada vez más con Miyasaka y los chicos, sobre todo con Midorikawa y Shirou, que de por si te llamaban sagradamente para ver que no estuvieses haciendo alguna estupidez. Habías comenzado a recobrar el apetito y habías vuelto a tu antiguo trabajo… Después de prácticamente tres meses fuera continuaban esperando por ti. Poco a poco empezabas a reconstruir tu vida, como era antes… Salgo que el castaño no se encontraba a tu lado, aun así, te habías decidido a rehacer tu vida. No terminaría así, no podías permitirte seguir siendo el objeto de dicha de la arpía que te había quitado lo más preciado. Ya no más.

Al fin las cosas parecían marchar tranquilas, la vida volvía a tratarte con gentileza. Ya habían transcurrido 5 meses desde que tu vida perfecta sufrió su quiebre, ya todo estaba en calma. Te sentías bien contigo mismo y tu entorno. En tu trabajo habías recibido un aumento tanto de sueldo como de cargo, por lo que habías quedado de reunirte con Midorikawa, Shirou, Goenji y Hiroto en tu casa para celebrar, claro está, Miyasaka también lo habías incluido en tus planes. Tu día laboral había llegado a su término pero antes de irte le dejaste una nota en el casillero del rubio que decía _"Te estaré esperando en el patio trasero de las instalaciones, procura venir solo, tengo algo importante que discutir contigo... Kazemaru"_ Sabías que el rubio al ver aquella nota no tardaría en llegar.

Tras unos 10 minutos de aburrida espera le viste aparecer. Te encontrabas apoyado en el muro de concreto, tu semblante permanecía serio y sin mayor expresión, más se desapareció aquella faceta inerte que llevabas por una amable sonrisa, la cual iba dirigida al chico que se apresuraba a llegar junto a ti. A simple vista, tal y como lo suponías, el chico al ver la nota sacó sus cosas y alistándose tan rápido como le era posible hacerlo fue donde te encontrabas tú. _"Lo he estado pensando mucho… Y ya me he decidido Miyasaka, yo… Me gustaría salir contigo"_ Es lo que sueltas sin preparación previa. El joven de piel canela te observaba casi sin aliento y boquiabierto. Estaba claro decir que el chico poseía espíritu y no se había rendido a obtener una oportunidad contigo, pero tampoco creyó que pasaría realmente, al menos… Nunca se le pasó por la mente que ese sería tu motivo para citarlo. Así dabas inicio a una nueva aventura romántica… Aunque siendo sincero para contigo, no lograbas sentir lo que sentiste tiempo atrás, no era malo, pero tampoco como esperaste que fuera… De alguna manera, un pensamiento de pesimismo cruza tu mente, pero prefieres no prestarle atención, ya habiendo decidido hacer algo ya no darías traspié ni espacio a las dudas.

Vas camino a casa junto al emocionado rubio, el cual llevas prendido a tu brazo… Como si fuese un adorno de tu ropa. Prestabas muy poca atención a tu alrededor, siendo que el paisaje se esmeraba en deleitar las miradas de cualquiera que se tomase un par de segundos a ello. El otoño empezaba a llegar, sus heladas y frescas brisas daban anuncio de ello. Fue entonces que tu andar fue perdiendo velocidad y fuerza mientras que tu mirada reflejaba tu asombro y lo inesperado que era aquel momento. Frente a ti, a un par de metros caminaba en sentido contrario a ti el ex-portero del Raimon, aquel castaño al que no habías visto desde hace cinco largos meses. Frente a ti se encontraba Endou, el cual, al parecer tampoco esperaba toparse contigo en el camino. Ambos se detienen a unos dos metros de distancia, en completo silencio tan solo se miraban de manera tranquila, aunque para tus adentros los nervios te carcomían el alma. ¿Es que acaso aquel cosquilleo en el estómago nunca se iría? Miyasaka por su parte no le agradaba mucho aquel encuentro. De hecho, era el que más odiaba al castaño de orbes chocolate, primero por acapararte todos esos años, robarte de su lado y según él "tu cariño" y finalmente por haberte dejado en semejante estado hace cinco meses. _"Hola Ichirouta… Tiempo sin verte"_ Es la primera frase iniciada por el castaño. Una leve y sutil sonrisa se asoma en sus labios y sientes como tu mente quiere jugarte malas pasadas, pero es el momento, debes mantenerte firme y fuerte. _"Hola Mamoru… No creí que te encontraría en este lugar"_ Le haces saber mientras que te sientes de alguna manera orgulloso de que puedas hablarle de manera natural y tranquila. _"Miyasaka, ¿Podrías adelantarte? No tardaré en ir con todos"_ Le dices mientras le miras de perfil, el mencionado con clara molestia suelta tu brazo pero antes de irse te atrae hacia él y te besa frente al castaño solo para hacerle saber que ahora le pertenecías a él. Tú por tú parte no correspondiste ese beso y no miraste al castaño. Todo era un tanto extraño aún. Cuando el Rubio se alejó lo suficiente como para no oírles el castaño te observó un instante y con el rostro sin demasiada expresión pero tranquilo… No sabías en que estaba pensando, querías pensar que aquello le había molestado… aunque fuese un poco. Guardaste tus manos en los bolsillos de tu abrigo mientras tu mirada se iba a suelo. _"¿Estás saliendo con Miyasaka?"_ Fue entonces que tu cuerpo se tensó y simplemente asentiste con la cabeza. Sabías que si le mirabas él notaría que no amas a Miyasaka. Un corto pero incómodo silencio se apoderó del momento, el cual fue roto por lo que parecía ser una risita muy corta y bajita proveniente del castaño, levantaste la mirada, sentías curiosidad por lo que diría y los gestos que haría, tus orbes avellana lo enmarcaban a la perfección, él sonreía más tranquilo, realmente parece haberse relajado… Aquella sonrisa que en el pasado te mostraba al saber que te encontrabas bien, tu pecho comenzó a doler una vez más, pero realmente no sabías el motivo exacto. _"Apenas comenzamos a salir hoy… No es mucho realmente"_ Dijiste para aclararlo, desviaste tu mirada ya que el tema con respecto al rubio te hacía sentir incómodo _"Ya veo, él es una buena persona… Sé que sus sentimientos son reales. Me da gusto saber que estás bien"_ Dijo el castaño en un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal. ¿Qué era aquella expresión en su mirada? Ya no sabías en que pensar. _"Endou…"_ Susurraste sin pensarlo, el castaño reaccionó y amplió su sonrisa, borrando toda clase de melancolía en su expresión. _"Felicidades… Hace un par de meses atrás me dieron la noticia muy felizmente que serías padre, no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo antes… Lamento la demora, espero que todo vaya bien"_ Le dijiste mientras sentías como el corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza haciendo que tu pecho se comprimiera entre tantas emociones cautivas dentro de ti. _"Natsumi…"_ Fue el único comentario que hiciste y claro, no estaba equivocado, al menos el castaño era consciente con quien vivía ahora. _"Bueno, será mejor que llegue pronto a casa o todos comenzarán a preocuparse"_ dijiste aunque, por más inquieto que te hiciera sentir, aquel momento, si fuese por ti, lo habrías extendido lo más posible. _"Es verdad, además, ya empieza a hacer frío… Me dio gusto volverte a ver y saber que estás bien"_ En cuanto escuchaste esa frase tu mirada se clavó en el castaño. No pudiste evitar sentir la necesidad de gritarle lo mal que lo habías pasado, de lo solo que te sentías sin él a tu lado, que nada era como antes, que incluso tu vida no lograba ser como antes, pero tenías claro que simple y sencillamente no podías decirle todas esas palabras. _"Adiós Endou…"_ te despides sin decir más nada ya que un nudo atoraba tu garganta y las palabras parecían formar un tapón, atoradas y sin poder salir. A paso firme retomas tu camino y pasas junto a él. _"Hasta pronto… Ichi-chan"_ Le escuchas pero no dices nada ni mucho menos detienes tu andar, aunque estás al límite de salir corriendo y alejarte lo más rápido de aquel sitio y del castaño para soltar todas esas fuertes y poderosas emociones que te agobiaban en desesperadas lágrimas cristalinas que solo buscaban desaparecer para siempre entre tus ropas o con el soplar del viento. En silencio finos caminos de agua salina marcaban tus pálidas mejillas mientras que tus ojos eran cubiertos por tu sedoso flequillo. Te apoyaste sobre el muro de costado, no podías llegar así a casa, no querías preocuparlos y arruinar la celebración. Una sonrisa se asoma en tus labios, por alguna razón sientes que te has quitado un peso de encima. El Endou que conocías desde hacía cinco años atrás, el castaño del cual te habías enamorado había estado frente a ti una vez más, tal y como lo recordabas en los tiempos de felicidad y eso, aunque no estaba contigo, te alegró en lo más profundo de tu ser.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Al parecer éste es uno de los días en los que podrías definir como "desastrosos". Hoy nada, pero absolutamente nada de lo que has querido hacer ha quedado bien. Partiendo porque la noche anterior Miyasaka te insistió hasta el cansancio de que quería pasar más tiempo contigo y que prácticamente le tenías como un adorno más para decorar tu "actual perfecta vida". Ya cansado de oírle reprochar terminaste intimando con él, ya que sabías que con ello lo mantenías calmado y conforme. Pero justo cuando estaban por terminar aquel privado acto de pareja en tu casa, él te pide que lo nombres como él hacía contigo… Y tú muy estúpidamente dijiste aquel nombre tabú para el rubio y por error nombraste a Endou sin querer. Sabías que aquello el rubio no te lo perdonaría tan fácilmente ya que, inmediatamente después de terminar se puso de pie, se vistió y se largó sin decir palabra alguna.

De tan solo recordar ese acontecimiento hace que te duela la cabeza, además en tu trabajo las cosas no han estado del todo bien ya que por alguna razón falto personal. Durante todo el día Miyasaka no te dirige la palabra, te ignora por completo, cosa que, en vez de molestarte o preocuparte, te hace sentir con cierto grado de libertad. Al terminar al fin tu horario de trabajo no tardas en arreglarte y salir sin esperar siquiera al rubio el que claramente esperaba que fueses tú el que se acercara y calmara la situación, después de todo, el error había sido culpa tuya Ichirouta pero prefieres ignorarle al menos por ese día.

Dos horas más tarde, te encuentras sentado en una de las mesas de un café en el centro. El otoño ya empieza a retirarse para dar paso al frío invierno. Los árboles semi-desnudos, las frías brisas cada vez más fuertes y duraderas. El sol cada vez calentaba menos y los días se hacían poco a poco más cortos. En eso, una cabellera verdosa, seguida de unos cabellos plateados ingresan al mismo café en el que te encontrabas. Al divisarles alzas tu mano para que se acercaran y se sentaran junto a ti. Solían juntarse en aquel café a conversar todo tipo de temas, aunque el motivo principal eras tú. Lo tenías claro y por eso te sentías cómodo junto a ese par. Midorikawa y Shirou sin duda eran tus dos mejores amigos. Realmente si no hubiese sido por ellos y sus parejas que estuvieron contigo cuando te sentías solo no sabrías en que habría terminado todo. Shirou te pregunta que había ocurrido, al parecer tu mal día lo llevabas escrito en el rostro por lo que resoplas con pesadez y, tras haber esperado a que la camarera llevase los pedidos de todos a la mesa y se alejara les contaste la gracia que había ocurrido la noche anterior, ambos callaron por un par de segundos para luego fufarse aunque hicieron el intento por no reírse, no les resultó del todo. Estaba de más decir que no era grato para ti el haber dicho aquello ni mucho menos habérselos contado, pero era con ellos con quienes podías desahogarte sin preocupaciones.

Sin duda había sido una muy provechosa tarde, al menos te había ayudado a relajarte y a ver que no todo había sido tan malo. Estabas terminando de despedirte de Shirou y Midorikawa cuando tu teléfono celular comienza a vibrar, un mensaje de Miyasaka. Lo lees de mala gana y sueltas un suspiro de molestia a lo que tus amigos se devuelven para leer el mensaje también, _"Miyasaka me está esperando en casa… Creí que la discusión se postergaría para mañana"_ dijiste mientras guardabas tu teléfono en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta. _"No seas así Kazemaru, de seguro quiere arreglar la situación cuanto antes, además, ¿Creías que se quedaría de brazos cruzados al ver que no le prestaste atención al asunto?"_ dijo Midorikawa mientras se encogía de hombros, _"Es verdad, después de todo… Estamos hablando de Miyasaka"_ dijo Shirou para después terminaran riendo los tres por aquellos comentarios cómico, pero muy ciertos en relación al rubio acosador que tenías como pareja.

Casi una hora más tarde te encontrabas en la entrada de tu casa pero te detuviste al ver a alguien sentado en el portal de ésta, soltaste un suspiro y continuaste caminando y quedar frente al chico que permanecía sin moverse, con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de molestia pero infantil muy marcado en el rostro. Le observaste en silencio por un par de segundos mientras sacabas las llaves de la casa _"Está helado aquí afuera, entra… Te daré algo caliente para que entres en calor"_ le dices y, una vez abierta la puerta, pasas dejándola así tal cual para que el rubio de piel canela ingresara a la casa también. Pero lo único que entró fue el frío de la intemperie, al notarlo te devolviste a la puerta con cierta molestia y, cogiéndole de la mano, lo entraste como si fuese un crio malcriado. Su mano estaba congelada, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí sentado esperando? Sin darle vueltas al asunto simplemente le soltaste y le miraste serio mientras cerrabas la puerta ya con muy poca paciencia. _"Ya eres bastante grande para estar haciendo éste tipo de cosas, ¿No lo crees Miyasaka?" _le reprochas con un tono un tanto severo, no querías tratarle mal pero aquella actitud te sacaba de tus casillas. Le miras con el ceño un tanto fruncido pero nada, su flequillo cubría su mirada por lo que decidiste dejarlo hasta ahí y no decir más hasta que el chico se dignara a soltar alguna palabra. Te diste media vuelta dispuesto a ir por un poco de chocolate caliente cuando la voz del rubio te detuvo… _"Repite lo que acabas de decir…."_ Le dices en un tono neutral, pero el chico sabe que te ha hecho enfadar. _"… ¡Es porque nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno como para reemplazar a Endou en tu corazón! ¡Es por eso que no logras aceptarme del todo, ¿Cierto?!" _El hecho de que el chico dijera algo como eso era algo que rápidamente te hacía enfadar, tú solías creer que ninguna persona era igual a la otra y que por ende, como persona eran imposibles de reemplazar. Pero, ¿Acaso no fue eso precisamente lo que quisiste hacer con Miyasaka? Sabes que fue una mala decisión, pero, ¿Qué podías hacer? Era lo único que se te ocurrió en aquel entonces. Te devolviste una vez más y sosteniéndole de los hombros lo dejaste pegado a la pared, con tal fuerza y sin ningún tipo de cuidado que el golpe hizo caer un cuadro al suelo. _"No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo como eso, ¿Me oíste?"_ le dijiste a modo de sentencia, el chico levantó la mirada y fue entonces que lograste recobrar tu auto-control. Miyasaka te miraba con la mirada vidriosa, a simple vista notaste el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo es que no lo habías notado antes? Ciertamente no es mucha la atención ni el tiempo que le dedicas pero, de haber tenido algún tipo de problema, ¿No habría sido mejor hablarlo antes de colapsar la situación? _"Siempre hay cosas más importantes que yo… Siempre estás ocupado para estar conmigo, o siempre tienes una excusa para evitarme y me ignoras cada vez que tienes oportunidad… Sé que fui yo el que entró a tu vida a la fuerza, sabiendo por lo que estabas pasando creí que el tiempo podría ir sanando esas heridas que insisto, no merecías… Y quizás con algo de mi ayuda, pero creo que me equivoqué… Tú nunca me vas a mirar de la forma que quiero, lo entiendo… Pero aunque lo entienda eso no quita el hecho de que duela aquí dentro, no es lo que yo creí que sería… Ya no eres como antes, ¡Ya no sonríes como antes! Creí que era por lo que Endou te había hecho, pero cuando se encontraron aquella vez en la calle… Te vi, vi cómo le sonreíste a él, ¡Al idiota que te destrozó el corazón le sonreías con sinceridad y cariño!... Si tan solo me hubieses dedicado una sola de esas como antes me habría conformado… Pero ni siquiera eso eres capaz de hacer si no es Endou el que está frente a ti, ¿No? Lamento ser la decepción, no poder ser como él… Pero a pesar de todo aún te amo y si de esta manera puedo ayudarte créeme que lo seguiré haciendo… Pero realmente con lo de la otra noche, por primera vez sentí unas ganas horribles de gritarte muchas cosas… ¿Sabes lo mal que me hiciste sentir? ¿El saber que mi pareja piensa en otro cuando está conmigo? Mi pecho aún duele con tan solo pensar en ello y mucho más porque te lo estoy diciendo… Lo que yo menos deseo es hacerte daño, pero soy un ser humano y también tengo un corazón… Hoy creí que al menos me dirigirías la palabra y una vez más me di cuenta de que me volvía a equivocar. No esperaba que te disculpara, un error lo comete cualquiera… Pero estoy seguro de que lo has olvidado… ¿Sabes que día es hoy?"_ Miyasaka intenta mantener la calma mientras que su frío cuerpo comienza a temblar en el esfuerzo por no romper en llanto, tú solo lo observabas, sin podértelo creer, ¿Eso era lo que Miyasaka pensaba y sentía? Los segundos continuaron pasando y tú te mantuviste en silencio ya que no sabías a qué se refería con ello, en un gran esfuerzo el chico te mostró una melancólica sonrisa, su mentón comenzaba a tiritar avisando que pronto comenzaría a llorar, tu pecho se contraía al verle en aquel estado de desesperación, ya no querías seguir escuchándolo pero no te animabas a detenerle. _"Eso pensé… Pero ya han sido tantos los años que ya estoy acostumbrado a esto… Pero como todo se acumuló esta vez me fue imposible soportarlo como de costumbre… Solo quería recordarte que hoy… Hoy era mi cumpleaños, pero no te preocupes… No es necesario que hagas nada, ya tengo más que asumido el lugar que ocupo en tu lista de prioridades y fácilmente sé que no estoy dentro de las primeras… Lamento ser una molestia más que una ayuda, nunca ha sido mi intención serlo… Ya me voy, afuera hace frío… Y creo que haberte esperado ahí después de haber salido del trabajo no fue la mejor elección que podría haber tomado… Cuídate Kazemaru, buenas noches…" _Tras esas últimas palabras te sonrió por última vez para que finalmente sus lágrimas cumplieran aquella amenaza, desbordándose por sus mejillas con rapidez, la misma con la que abrió la puerta para marcharse corriendo lo más rápido posible. Pasó casi un minuto entero para que lograras volver a hacer un movimiento. Cerraste la puerta y apoyaste tu espalda en ella mientras que te deslizabas con lentitud hasta terminar sentado en el suelo, tu pecho dolía tanto una vez más. Te abrazaste en silencio a tus piernas mientras mordías tu labio inferior con impotencia. Ya el daño estaba hecho… No había nada que se pudiera hacer más que disculparte y ni eso sanaría esa profunda herida que el rubio había recibido voluntariamente, está claro que el chico aceptó tus condiciones y formas, incluso aun sabiendo las razones por las que estabas actuando él aceptó todo… El pensar en ello ahora te hacía ver todo el daño causado por sanar el que se te había caudado. Sin nada que te detuviese, lloraste tan fuerte como tus pulmones te lo permitieron, si había algo que habías aprendido era no guardar ese tipo de emociones dentro de ti.

Fueron exactamente 3 días los que Miyasaka no se presentó en el trabajo, aunque estaba con permiso eso no quitaba que de alguna manera te sintieras culpable. Para cuando volvió fue él el que pidió hablar contigo, pero justamente ese día tenías una reunión en el distrito contiguo en la mañana temprano por lo que te disculpaste con él y acordaron que lo hablarían al día siguiente. Durante todo el día tuviste esa sensación de malestar. Presentías que pronto se te presentaría algo poco constructivo para tu actual estilo de vida.

Al día siguiente después del trabajo Miyasaka te esperaba en la entrada, fuiste hacia él y caminaron hasta un pequeño café no muy lejos de ahí para conversar de forma más privada y tranquila, aunque no dejabas de pensar el último suceso ocurrido en tu casa con el rubio. _"¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso de lo que querías hablarme?"_ le cuestionaste con cierta intriga. Miyasaka te observó aún indeciso si contártelo o no, cosa que te hizo impacientarte aún más de lo que ya estabas. _"Verás… Si te estoy contando esto no es porque tenga algún resentimiento contra alguien, es solo que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que está ocurriendo… Y de continuar yo ya no quiero formar parte de nada ni mucho menos ser cómplices de todo esto…"_ fueron las palabras que revelaron sus labios. No sabías lo que intentaba decir ni mucho menos de lo que estaba hablando, ¿Ser cómplice? ¿De qué? ¿De quién? Cada vez eran más y más las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza ya que ninguna lograba tener una respuesta, a menos de que le chico contara todo lo que sabía. _"Tus amigos junto a esa mujer te han estado escondiendo algo que a mi parecer no deberían…"_ soltaste de pronto con el rostro serio. Tan solo le mirabas en silencio intentando asimilar la información que estabas recibiendo. A tus amigos… ¿Se refería a Midorikawa y los otros? _"¿A qué mujer te refieres? ¿Estás hablando de Midorikawa, Shirou, Goenji y Hiroto? ¿Qué es lo que me están escondiendo?"_ Hacías una pregunta tras otra. _"Si, a esos cuatro me refiero, hablo de Natsumi… Ella junto a tus amigos te han estado ocultando los orígenes de su embarazo…"_ Tus orbes avellana se abren de par en par, realmente no esperabas a que Miyasaka dijese algo como aquello. Te tomas tu tiempo para reordenar los nuevos datos en tu cabeza mientras intentas mantener la calma, ya que si tenía que ver con Natsumi y si Miyasaka decía la verdad era clara la razón del porque te lo habrían ocultado… Endou. _"¡Solo dímelo de una vez que es eso que me han estado ocultando todos!"_ Le incitas a que te revele todo lo que sabe, la curiosidad y la ansiedad en sí te estaban matando por dentro. _"El hijo que esa mujer está esperando… No es de Endou, es de otra persona, no sé mayores detalles, eso es lo único que sé"_ Tras aquella reveladora frase volviste a sentarte sin aliento. Entonces, ¿Ese niño no es de Endou? ¿Endou ha sido engañado por esa mujer? Fue entonces que las preguntas comenzaron a surgir cada vez con más odio y rabia hacia esa despreciable mujer. Si lo iba a engañar y no le iba a querer como Endou se lo merecía, ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo para arrebatártelo de tu lado? ¿Endou sabe que ese pequeño no es de él? ¿Quién es el padre entonces? ¿Endou se casó con esa embustera siendo engañado? ¿Cuántas otras cosas les mantendrán en secreto? Esas y muchas otras eran las preguntas que comenzabas a hacerte, ¿Por qué…? Y así, una vez más volvías a lo mismo.

"_Si quieres comprobar lo que te estoy diciendo es real ve y pregúntaselo a tu amigo el empresario de gafas, él te podrá decir mejor las cosas…"_ Fueron las últimas palabras que Miyasaka te dijo antes de que salieras corriendo del lugar.

No tardaste demasiado en llegar al edificio de las Empresas Kira S.A. donde Hiroto era el Gerente y actual Líder de aquella organización. Ya tenías tu propio pase dado por Hiroto para entrar sin problemas, tomaste el ascensor hasta la amplia oficina de tu pelirrojo amigo. Te percataste que la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que te dio a entender que Hiroto estaba dentro y efectivamente así era… Pero en el momento en el que ibas a entrar al lugar la voz de Goenji te hizo quedarte inmóvil junto a la puerta, estaban discutiendo al parecer. _"Hiroto… ¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que seguir con esto? Sabes lo que sucederá con Kazemaru cuando todo esto se termine… ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"_ Objetaba el de cabellos crema mientras al parecer, se paseaba de un lado a otro inquieto. _"Lo se Goenji, no tienes que repetírmelo todo el tiempo, estoy igual de preocupado que tú, pero dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? Que vaya donde Kazemaru y le diga toda la verdad… "Kazemaru, ¿Sabes qué? Nosotros te ocultamos que el bebé que Natsumi está esperando no es tuyo, que el padre es otra persona y que el matrimonio entre ellos fue una farsa para que dejaras a Endou en paz ya que se tenía que hacer cargo de ese niño…" Como si pudiera hacer algo como eso…"_ Tu´, estando del otro de la puerta sin podértelo creer. ¿El matrimonio y la paternidad del castaño eran una mentira? Ciertamente estabas sentidos con ellos por no habértelo contado, pero, aun si no te lo decían a ti, ellos dos eran los amigos de Endou, ¿No? ¿Por qué no contárselo a él directamente?, sin esperarte un segundo más abriste lentamente la puerta, lo cual provocó que ambos observaran hacia donde te encontraras, palideciendo en el acto en el que sus ojos se topaban con los tuyos que no reflejaban expresión alguna más que desprecio hacia esa arpía. _"Tal vez si lo hubieras intentado podría haber comprendido la situación, ¿No te parece Hiroto? Y se hacen llamar sus amigos… Váyanse al diablo" _Luego de esas palabras hiciste abandono del lugar dejando a los chicos sin habla, Goenji soltó un suspiro de resignación y cerró sus ojos con pesadez _"Bien hecho Hiroto… ¿Ahora qué?… ¿Le avisamos?"_ Realmente ya no ibas a quedarte para seguir escuchándoles, de seguro llamarían a la arpía avisándole de que ibas a su encuentro.

Casi una media hora después te encontrabas frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa de la arpía venenosa y de Endou. Estabas nervioso, ¿Y si Endou estaba ahí? Respiraste hondo y llamaste a la puerta sin darte más tiempo de titubeos, ya habías llegado hasta ahí, no podías irte. _"¿Diga? ¿Quién es…?"_ Suena la voz de una mujer, era Natsumi. _"Soy Kazemaru… Tengo algo que hablar contigo…"_ Hubo un silencio por unos instantes. _"Pasa, la puerta está abierta" _Sin más entras en silencio, de alguna manera observar de forma rápida el lugar hasta que finalmente te centras en ella. _"Si te hace sentir mejor, Endou no se encuentra en casa…"_ le oyes decir con esa molesta sonrisa en su rostro. _"Como ya te dije, no es a él a quien vengo a ver… Sino a ti"_ Dices bastante serio, pero sabes que debes de mantenerte controlado, independiente de lo que haya hecho Natsumi, ya que sabías que tenía alrededor de ocho meses de embarazo y estaba por demás decir que no quería causar ningún problemas a ese niño que venía en camino. _"Bien, te escucho entonces… ¿A qué has venido a mi casa el día de hoy?"_ cuestiona con un cierto grado de interés respecto al tema que querías tratar con ella. _"¿Es cierto que el hijo que estás esperando no es de Endou y que lo engañaste para casarte con él?"_ Tras decirlo, una parte de ti se siente estúpida por estar haciendo eso, mientras que la otra quiere lugar por revelar toda la verdad del asunto. Ella por su parte te miraba en silencio, aunque te daba la impresión de que había algo que quería decir y no lo hacía. _"¿De dónde has sacado esa historia…?"_ Te cuestiona con obvia razón. _"Miyasaka ha sido el primero en decírmelo y, cuando he ido a comprobar lo que él me dijo a la oficina de Hiroto, le escuché decirlo cuando hablaba con Goenji. Así que he venido directamente contigo para saber si realmente es cierto…"_ Dijiste con la mayor honestidad que has tenido jamás para con ella. _"Dime una cosa, ¿Qué se supone que harás si te enteras de la verdad, como tú la llamas?"_ Te cuestiona de forma seria pero calmada a la vez antes de darte una respuesta a la interrogante que te había llevado hasta ese lugar. _"Quiero saber porque pasó lo que pasó, necesito respuestas… Presiento que todo esto tiene mucho que ver conmigo, claro, no directamente" _Fue lo primero que llegó a tu mente para responderle sin titubear. Ella comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con lentitud y cuidado. _"Pues sí, Hiroto ha dicho la verdad Kazemaru, Endou no es el padre de mi hijo… Pero, ¿En algún momento alguien te dijo eso? Que yo recuerde, cuando nos encontramos solo te dije que sería madre y así era… Ahora lo del matrimonio es otro asunto que no discutiré contigo"_ le escuchas decir mientras la observas sin podértelo creer. Por un instante querías creer que todo era una mentira de aquella mujer y que era una pesadilla, pero sabías era real. Sin ganas de más quisiste hacer la última pregunta. _"¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo? ¿¡Por qué no te casaste con él!?"_ Dices con cierta desesperación en tus palabras. Ella te mira y no puedes evitar notar la pena reflejada en sus ojos mientras que se abraza a sí misma y te quita la mirada de encima. Te percataste de que la chica ya no te diría más nada por lo que sin mayor alarde te retiraste del lugar de manera tranquila y sin decir más nada te vas a casa.

Por alguna razón en tu trabajo te dieron tu periodo de vacaciones completo, por lo que tendrías unas largas y aburridas 3 semanas de vacaciones para estar en casa sin hacer nada. En la primera semana te llegó la noticia de que Natsumi ya había dado a luz a un Varón, había salido todo bien. Tus amigos intentaban sacarte de la casa, incluso el mismo Miyasaka, pero nada. Hasta que llegó la tercera semana de tus vacaciones. La inesperada visita de Goenji en tu casa sin duda alguna te sorprendió. _"¿Shirou no viene contigo? ¿Ocurre algo?"_ le cuestionas por mera curiosidad, ya que, cuando solían ir a tu casa nunca iban solos. _"Hoy vine porque me lo ha pedido Endou…"_ al escuchar ese nombre te estremeces. ¿Endou te estaba buscando? ¿Para qué? No le veías muy contento como para pensar de qué se trataba de algún tipo de broma pesada. _"Goenji, en serio… No estoy para bromas…"_ Dijiste sin prestarle demasiada atención. _"No es una broma, Endou quiere verte, dice que necesita hablar contigo una última vez. Mira, sé que éste último tiempo ha sido muy complicado y doloroso para ti, pero Endou tuvo sus razones para hacer lo que hizo… Si de verdad deseas saber la razón de todo y las respuestas a todos los porqué que tanto has buscado ve a verlo, pero tiene que ser ahora…"_ El tono de voz que usaba el moreno te puso inquieto, le miraste con incredulidad. _"¿Qué es lo que está pasando Goenji?"_ Cuestionaste ya confiando en que lo que el chico decía era lo cierto. _"Es Endou… Está hospitalizado, es por eso que te he venido a buscar, dice que quiere verte… ¿Vendrás conmigo o no?"_ Al escuchar semejante revelación tu cuerpo se estremeció, tan pronto como comprendiste esas palabras y el hecho de que Endou te enviara a buscar solo significaba que el castaño realmente estaba mal. Querías estar con él. _"Llévame con Endou, ¡Rápido!"_ Dijiste mientras rápidamente sacabas con mucha suerte las llaves de la casa y algo de dinero para volver y sin decir más nada, subiste al auto seguido del moreno y se fueron rumbo al hospital. Allá, frente a la habitación del castaño se encontraban tus amigos, algunos chicos del equipo del fútbol de la escuela, los padres del moreno que acababan de ir por algo de agua y otro montón de gente que no conocías. Durante el trayecto te enteraste por boca del moreno que Natsumi ya no se encontraba en Japón. Sin duda te había molestado de sobremanera.

Todos los presentes te observan entre los cuales también está el rubio, lo cual te sorprende pero prefieres preocuparte por el castaño. _"Quisiera entrar a verlo…"_ Dices al notar como todos te observan en silencio y así tal cual te hacen espacio para que puedas entrar. Con mucho coraje sostienes el pomo de la puerta y entras en silencio. El lugar estaba tranquilo, lo primero que lograste ver fueron muchas flores con tarjetas. Una vez adentro cierras la puerta tras tu espalda y comienzas a ingresar a paso lento, es una habitación bastante amplia, con una gran ventana, la que permitía ingresar la cálida luz de los rayos del sol. Extraño si pensabas que estaban en pleno invierno. Días como esos escaseaban en esta época del año. Observas el lugar para finalmente quedar junto a los pies de la cama. Él estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados, conectado a unas máquinas que le monitoreaban el pulso y el ritmo cardiaco, en su nariz tenía conectada una naricera, la cual le iba entregando oxígeno en pequeñas cantidades. Tragaste grueso al verle de aquella manera. A simple vista podías darte cuenta de que había perdido peso, unas leves ojeras se le marcaban bajo los ojos, su ánimo de siempre parecía haberse extinguido. Parecían solo vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue su portero estrella, ¿Qué demonios había hecho esa mala mujer contigo Endou para terminar así? Te le acercas lentamente hasta rozar su mejilla, acto con el cual le terminas despertando, sorprendiéndote lo débil que se veía su mirada, verle en ese estado te estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que imaginabas. _"Kazemaru… Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir, lamento haber esperado tanto tiempo para esto… Pero realmente no quería que me vieras así… Goenji fue el que me terminó de convencer para que vinieras…"_ al escucharle tanto solo asientes en silencio, notas que incluso hablas le resulta cansado y complicado. Tomas una silla no muy lejos del castaño y la colocas junto a la cama y así poderte sentar a su lado, entre tus manos sostienes a de él, la cual tiene marcas de haber sido puncionadas en más de una ocasión, evitas mirar aquello por lo que mantienes tu mirada en su rostro _"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Endou?"_ cuestionaste a modo de reproche, éste a su vez solo se encoje de hombros e intenta sonreírte. Hay tantas cosas que quieres preguntarle, reclamarle y al mismo tiempo gritarle, pero no puedes… No puedes porque el hecho de verlo de esa manera te hace dejar de lado todo aquello por él. _"Realmente, yo no quería que me vieras de esta forma… Al final, todos mis esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada… Ichi-chan, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir de esa manera, a pesar de todo éste tiempo, aún no he encontrado un solo día en el que no me arrepienta de haberte hecho eso. Realmente no quería alejarme de ti, pero fui débil y tuve miedo… Cuando me dijeron lo que tenía y que no tenía una cura, sino más bien solo un tratamiento para que avanzara más lento sentí pánico. No quería morir aun… Yo quería vivir contigo para siempre y ser felices e incluso… Había pensado en que nosotros do pudiésemos adoptar un niño para que nuestra familia estuviese completa… Pero no fue así… No quería que vivieras con la incertidumbre de no saber si a la mañana siguiente yo ya no podría estar contigo más… O que me vieras como día a día mi vida iba apagándose lentamente. No era capaz de soportar esa idea… Fue entonces que Natsumi se acercó a mí junto a Goenji y Hiroto, yo quería alejarme de ti para que siguieras siendo feliz, amaba tu sonrisa, quería que siguieras tan radiante como lo eras conmigo… Fue entonces que todo esto comenzó. Natsumi sacrificó todo éste tiempo por estar a mi lado más que nada para cuando venía a realizarme el tratamiento acá al hospital. Creo que ya te enteraste, ese niño, su padre es Roccoco, quiero que sepas que yo nunca tuve algo que ver con Natsumi. Ella realmente está casada con él, nuestro matrimonio fue falso, solo para hacerte creer lo contrario, así creí que te olvidarías de mí y seguías con tu vida aunque eso me partiera el alma. Fue entonces que te volví a ver en la calle. Cuando vi lo que Miyasaka hizo no pude evitar sentir celos, no quería que nadie te tocara… pero en ese entonces ya no estábamos juntos así que nada podía hacer, aunque por otro lado yo sabía lo mucho que él te quería, por lo que sabía que estarías bien… Pero el no tenerte cerca fue un infierno. No hay día en el cual no te llamara, quería verte todos los días y no podía, los chicos siempre me hablaban de ti… fue el único consuelo que tuve todo éste tiempo… Y aunque no quería que me vieses así, a pesar de eso… Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí, de poder hablarte una vez más, lamento tanto el haberte hecho llorar, haberte hecho sufrir… Yo… Lo siento, Ichi-chan…"_ Con cada palabra que el castaño dejaba salir de su boca era como una espina que iba clavando en tu corazón, entonces, ¿Todo lo que había ocurrido había sido por eso? Sin decir nada soltaste su mano y él tan solo te miró con tristeza melancolía en sus orbes apagados. Querías hablar pero una vez más tenías un nudo atado a la garganta por lo que tan solo te quedaba hablarle a través del tacto como antes. Le abrazaste con una infinidad de sentimientos mezclados dentro de ti. Él se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes antes de corresponder aquel abrazo.

¿Cuántos segundos o minutos habrán transcurrido desde que le abrazaste? No era algo que te preocupara. Lo único importante para ti en aquel instante era tenerle cerca una vez más. _"Fuiste un completo idiota Mamoru… ¡Si tan solo me lo hubieses dicho! Yo tendría que haber estado contigo todo este tiempo cuidando de ti. Yo tendría que haberte acompañado con tu tratamiento. Yo tendría que haberte apoyado. Yo… No los demás, ¿Qué no se suponía que éramos pareja? Las parejas se tienen confianza, ¿No? Y lo más importante… No tenías ningún derecho a decidir solo, debiste decírmelo… Eres un idiota… No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí acostumbrarte una vez más a una vida sin ti. Me hiciste mucha falta…" _Le dijiste mientras podías sentir como las fuerzas del contrario parecían abandonarlo a por ratos. Te quedaste junto a él sin moverte, parecía cansado, por lo que le dejaste dormir, acomodaste tus brazos en la orilla de la cama y te dedicaste a observarle en completo silencio hasta que una vez más Morfeo te llevaba a un mundo de ensueños. Es entonces que le vez, ahí, de pie frente a ti se encuentra Mamoru, tan radiante como antes, te ilusiona y rápidamente una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro mientras le llamas con fuerza y te lanzas a sus brazos, te agrada volver a sentir aquella reconfortante sensación de seguridad. Él te llama y le miras a esos hermosos ojos chocolates que el chico poseía mientras que éste se esmera en regalarte un cálido y apasionado beso lleno de sentimientos. Tú le correspondes de igual manera, mientras que recordabas que hace ya mucho que no sentías esa sensación al besar a alguien y que, por experiencia, ya habías asumido que con la única persona que lo lograrías sería con el castaño. _"Ichi-chan quiero que sepas que fui muy feliz estando contigo, realmente fui el hombre más feliz de todos. Pero eso mismo quiero que tú seas fuerte y sigas adelante… Sé que podrás hacerlo, confío en ti… Y si alguna vez te sientes solo, recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, aunque no logres verme, siempre estaré cuidando de ti… Ichi-chan, este es el adiós…"_ Negabas una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras lágrimas recorrían una vez más tu rostro y mejillas. _"¿Por qué quieres dejarme solo una vez más? No quiero vivir así, es doloroso… Quiero que sea como antes, quisiera volver al pasado para volver a revivir ese tiempo en el que no había preocupaciones… Ni tampoco había lágrimas… Mamoru…"_ Pero él no te deja continuar ya que mantiene sus dedos sobre tus labios sin dejar de sonreírte, él te anima a sonreír, reafirmando lo que siempre solía decirte, si había algo que a Endou le gustase de ti era tu sonrisa, por lo que poco a poco dejaste las lágrimas a un lado y le dedicaste una de esas sonrisas que solo Mamoru podía hacer florecer en tu rostro, las cuales eran exclusivas para él, nadie más lograba ni lograría lo que aquel chico había logrado hacer en ti.

Lentamente muy a lo lejos sentías que algo rozaba tu cara. Tus párpados los sentías demasiado pesados, como cuando llorabas por varias horas seguidas y luego te quedabas dormido. Llevas una de tus manos hasta tu rostro encontrándote con la mano de tu portero, sonríes y la besas pero al hacerlo notas que algo no anda bien… Te pones de pie mientras le llamas por su nombre, pero todo es en vano, él ya no va a responder y lo sabes, se ha despedido de ti ya, ¿No lo recuerdas? Reacio a aceptarlo gritas en busca de ayuda mientras caes de rodillas al suelo mientras que amargas lágrimas te abandonaban, llorabas porque Mamoru te dejaba por segunda vez, aunque esta vez era para siempre.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Los días continuaron transcurriendo de manera normal, como si nunca hubiese pasado como si la partida de tu portero no hubiese significado la gran cosa. Pero para ti era lo suficientemente importante como para no dejarte derrumbar por aquella vida injusta que se lo había llevado de tu lado, pero sabías una cosa, ya no estabas solo, de alguna manera sentías como su presencia siempre se encontraba contigo, guiándote y cuidando de ti en todo momento en el instante que no sepas a dónde ir.

_**Fin.**_

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

_**Bueno, tras casi dos años de flojera extrema y quien sabe que otras cosas más, les traigo la segunda parte y secuela del EnKaze "La inseguridad de mi amor". Éste Shot lo había subido mi cuenta anterior. La cual ya casi no uso, así que, por si algunos ya leyeron ese Shot, soy su misma autora que ahora les trae la segunda ronda (¿?) Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten… Ahora me voy a dormir que son las 10:40 am y aun no me duermo (¿?) Cualquier duda, pregunta o consulta me las hacen llegar, byee~~ C':**_

_**PD: No sé si lo notes pero realmente me costó escribirlo (¿?) ewe! –solo personal autorizado comprenderá este subliminal mensaje no codificado (¿?)-**_


End file.
